De Sabres et de Sang
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Belle nuit pour tuer. Belle nuit pour partir. Aujourd'hui était la fin des Sabreurs de la Brume.
1. Prologue : Ni Dieu Ni Maître

_**note : **Comme cela m'était déjà arrivé pour_ Rouge _qui a évolué en_ Clair Obscur_, cette fic est un drabble qui une fois écrit a fermenté dans mon esprit, et a donné une fic indépendante. Vous avez peut être déjà lu_ Ni Dieu Ni Maitre_ dans mes drabbles, mais je poste immédiatement le chapitre suivant -le premier chapitre donc.  
Ceux d'entre vous qui squattent mon lj ont peut-être déjà lu la première mouture de ce chapitre et les profils que j'ai fait des sabreurs manquants (oui, moi je dis "Sabreurs", c'est bien plus classe qu'"Epéiste"... :) )_

_Voila, bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécirez. Je n'avais jamaus tenté une fic de ce genre auparavant._

_---_

**De Sabres et de Sang  
**_De l'étrangeté de la vie, des chemins détournées et du sens de l'humour de la destinée_

**Prologue : _Ni dieu, Ni maître_**

Au début ils étaient sept. Les Sabreurs de la Brume.  
Ils étaient sept et servaient leur village, leur Kage. Tuaient pour l'un ou pour l'autre si tels étaient les ordres. Et ils aimaient cela.  
N'étaient ils pas des ninjas ?  
Des armes dans la main de leur maître, ni plus ni moins. Tout comme la Shamehada était une arme entre les mains de Kisame, tout comme le Zanbato en était une entre celles de Zabuza, tout comme Katsuko maniait les doubles lames des Teretsu avec une efficacité inhumaine.  
Juste des armes, plus aiguisées que d'autres. Plus létales certainement. Et que ce soit au cœur de la Brume, au pays de l'Eau ou au-delà, chacun savait que les Sabreurs désignaient la mort, une mort probablement sanglante, inutilement longue peut-être aussi, si Sakatse était d'humeur joueuse.  
Ils étaient des armes, l'escadron mortel de la Brume. Mais cela n'aurait pu durer.

Ils étaient trop forts tous, trop sauvages.  
La Brume était notoirement le plus dur des villages cachés, le plus radicalement indifférent à la valeur d'une vie humaine. Au tout début le village était né du rassemblement de ninjas déserteurs, et ceux-ci avaient fondé des familles, et ce qui n'avait été qu'un repère pour les apatrides était devenu une puissance que les autres pays n'avaient pu ignorer. La Brume accueillait sans état d'âme les traîtres d'autres nations, pour peu qu'il soient fort et prêt à tuer, à mourir.  
Mais même dans ce village Zabuza était considéré comme un démon, et la crainte qu'inspiraient Saito et la lame noire de sa Shine dépassait tout entendement.

Ils étaient des sabreurs, tous, et ils savaient que parfois certaines lames forgées dans des conditions particulières ont une personnalité, un pouvoir qui leur est propre. Une volonté presque.  
Et aucun d'entre eux n'ignorait la puissance de telles lames qui peuvent transfigurer leur porteur, armer son bras d'une force sans précédent. Et ils savaient aussi qu'elles peuvent également se retourner contre celui qui les manies si ce dernier ne se montre pas assez prudent. De telles armes peuvent être apprivoisées, habituées à la main de leur gardien. Mais elles ne vous appartiennent pas, jamais. Et que vous relâchiez votre prise ou ne leur apportiez pas assez de sang, et elles peuvent fort bien vous échapper.  
Ils étaient trop fort tout simplement, et la main qui les tenait n'avait pris conscience de cela que trop tard.  
On pouvait les utiliser, mais pas s'en rendre maître.

---

Le sourire de Kisame avait lui étrangement sous la lune pâle ce soir-là. Un peu trop figé, un peu trop cruel. Le visage de Katsuko était fermé, concentré, mais dans ses yeux avait dansée une lueur féroce, étrangement semblable à celle qui transparaissait chez Kisame, et sa nervosité avait été perceptible dans la manière dont elle faisait passer les pommeaux de Teretsu d'une main à l'autre, machinalement.  
Saito avait été égal à lui-même froid et tendu, comme une corde d'arc pouvant rompre à tout moment, comme un serpent prêt à frapper, Shine pendant à son flanc, pour l'instant captive de son fourreau de cuir.  
Zabuza avait été appuyé contre un mur les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, paraissant somnoler, mais c'était lui qui avait tourné la tête le premier lorsque Kô les avait rejoint d'un geste invisible, apparaissant au milieu d'eux comme si elle avait toujours été là. Elle avait porté sa lame sanglée dans son dos, la seule d'entre eux à n'avoir pas donné de nom à son âme d'acier.  
Elle s'était laissé glisser accroupie non loin de Zabuza, minuscule même par rapport à Katsuko, et avait sourit.

Pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait parlé, ils étaient seulement restés immobiles non loin les un des autres, écoutant la nuit et le bruissement du ruisseau tout proche, attendant.  
Jusqu'à ce que Tsuishou les rejoigne enfin, puis Sakatse qui n'avait pas même pris la peine de masquer la présence crépitante et vorace de son chakra.

Zabuza s'était décollé de son mur, avait fait quelques pas. Kô s'était remise sur ses pieds, avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches. Tous s'étaient redressés, gardant une distance salutaire entre eux mais en alerte dans la nuit. Ils étaient là, tous les sept à présent.  
Ça pouvait commencer.

Ils s'étaient consulté du regard, en silence, examinant le 'vous en êtes ?' muet entre eux.  
La question ne se posait pas vraiment à vrai dire. Ils avaient tous senti l'instant ou la main du maître avait glissé. Le village n'avait jamais été vraiment suffisant, aujourd'hui moins que jamais. Le maître avait pris peur. Avec raison.  
Ce n'était même pas une question de pouvoir, ou ils se seraient entretués pour décider qui aurait la position suprême. C'était plus… comme une question de principe, aussi étrange que soit ce terme appliqué à des êtres comme eux. Une décision commune pour des créatures très différentes, qui se supportaient bon gré mal gré et dont le seul point commun était leur lame et le sang versé.

Le lien du sang, une dernière fois encore, pour le défi qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer dans la brume naissante du petit matin, qui s'arrachait de la terre autour d'eux en volutes paresseuses.  
Ils étaient des armes peut-être.  
Mais le sang versé ce jour au village de la Brume le proclamerait : on pouvait les utiliser mais non pas les posséder.  
C'était un pari fou, un geste inutile alors qu'ils auraient simplement pu disparaître dans le voile montant du brouillard. Mais ils étaient des créatures d'acier et de sang, et leur vie importait peu.  
Le Kage avait pris peur, et essayé de se débarrasser d'eux.  
Et échoué, ce qui était fort dommage pour lui.

Ils n'étaient pas de simples ninjas, pas de simples armes que l'on pouvait mettre au rebus.  
Ils étaient les sept Sabres de la Brume et, le Mizukage et le conseil avaient fait l'erreur de l'oublier.  
Ils n'avaient ni dieu ni maître.

Et demain ils seraient au pouvoir, ou morts, ou déserteurs.  
Mais ils seraient libres.

---

TBC


	2. Ch 1 : Départ

**De Sabres et de Sang  
**_De l'étrangeté de la vie, des chemins détournées et du sens de l'humour de la destinée_

**I Départ**

Ils n'avaient pas prévu de se revoir, après.  
À vrai dire ils n'avaient pas prévu grand-chose, rien au-delà des gorges tranchées des jônins de garde à la tour du Mizukage.

-

Lorsque Kô quitta finalement le village de la brume –son village à vrai dire, sauf qu'à présent ce n'était plus le cas, ne le serait jamais plus- les bâtiments administratifs et une partie du quartier marchand étaient en feu, et la fumée orangée dévorait le ciel nocturne, montant en tourbillonnant jusqu'à lécher les étoiles. Le sommet de la tour béait comme une blessure ouverte, murs éventrés, gravas encore dégoulinants de l'eau qui avait pulvérisé le haut du bâtiment, là ou s'étaient trouvés les quartiers du Kage.  
En équilibre sur le faîte d'un toit, elle essuya machinalement du revers de la main les gouttes de sang qui maculaient son visage. Elle avait été surprise par le dernier des anbu lancés après elle… Il l'avait prise à revers et elle n'avait pas pu achever le chuunin sans se salir. En toute honnêteté l'attaque avait été intelligente et parfaitement minutée. Elle aurait même eu une chance de réussir si elle-même avait été n'importe qui d'autre que l'une des sept sabreurs… Elle avait modifié la trajectoire de son arme d'une torsion du poignet et avait pivoté sur un pied, entraînant sa lame vers elle dans le mouvement pour la dégager du cou du chuunin –provoquant le jet de sang artèrien et la chaleur du fluide sur sa peau- et s'était laissé glisser sur un genou dans la garde du ninja, avait réarmé son coup plus vite qu'il ne pouvait le suivre…  
Elle utilisa le tissu de sa ceinture qui maintenait son yukata court pour essuyer le reste du sang. L'odeur âcre perturbait son odorat… Et elle n'était pas comme Sakatse qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à être couvert du maximum de fluides vitaux de toute sorte et du plus d'abats possibles à la fin du combat…

Ils avaient perdu. À l'instant ou le Mizukage avait échappé au jutsu destructeur de Tsuishou et ou la Garde Grise s'était rassemblée, ils avaient perdus. Individuellement tous auraient pu tenir tête au Kage, ou affronter deux, voir trois Gardes en même temps, mais apparemment le Mizukage avait prévu que les choses risquaient de déraper et avait rappelé la Garde au village dans le plus grand secret… Dommage. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir la satisfaction de savoir qu'au moins l'une de leurs épées avait fait intimement connaissance avec les entrailles du Troisième... Mais la mort de son- _du_ Mizukage n'avait pas une priorité suffisante pour qu'elle se suicide en essayant seule de lui faire la peau à présent qu'il était en alerte et qu'il avait la Garde derrière lui.  
Contrairement à d'autres, Kô n'avait que peu d'amour-propre et encore moins de pulsion sanguinaire.  
En ce qui la concernait la démonstration était faite, et leur défection clairement explicitée et soulignée –de même que la stupidité sans nom de les avoir laissés se regrouper après la mission pseudo-suicide et l'embuscade ratée. Sa propre survie passait à présent largement avant le plaisir fugace de plonger Sans Nom dans la gorge de son ex-Kage. Ce n'était toutefois pas forcément le cas pour les autres, au moins Zabuza et Sakatse, Katsuko aussi, et peut-être même Tsuishou. Si l'un d'entre eux avait une ouverture il n'hésiterait certainement pas à la saisir, et elle souhaita mentalement bonne chance à celui d'entre eux qui s'y essaierait.  
Ils ne se battaient pas ensemble, bien entendu. Ils ne faisaient pas _équipe…_ Tout au plus coopéraient-ils ensemble, et s'abstenaient de se mettre dans les pattes l'un de l'autre au cours du combat. Pour d'autres yeux qui ignoraient tous des Sabreurs cela pouvait paraître peu. Pour eux c'était plus que suffisant.

Kô rengaina sa lame dans l'étui logé entre ses omoplates et jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde. Au loin une silhouette longiligne et agile qui ressemblait suspicieusement à celle de Saito bondit d'un toit à l'autre, si vite qu'elle eu du mal à le suivre. Puis il s'immobilisa un très court instant, ombre chinoise ramassée, découpée par la lueur de la fournaise, et une seconde silhouette le rejoignit avant de s'abattre aussitôt, puis une deuxième qui rencontra le même destin en deux gestes fluides.  
Le ninja suivant était plus prudent, ou peut-être simplement meilleur. Il resta à distance, força Saito à quitter sa position d'attaque favorite pour éviter les armes qu'il lui lança –kunais, sembons, elle n'aurait su le dire à cette distance, mais à vrai dire cela d'avait aucune forme d'importance. Les deux ninjas se rencontrèrent sur un toit un peu plus élevé, et à la forme de la cape, à la manière de bouger de l'autre, en apparence décontracté mais pourtant tendu et assuré, elle devina un anbu, peut-être même un Garde. Quand deux autres silhouettes semblables apparurent sur la ligne des toits elle haussa vaguement les épaules et se détourna. Saito était probablement de taille à tenir tête à trois Gardes, même après le combat déchaîné du début de la nuit. Sinon, hé bien dommage pour lui. Il n'était pas un ami, à peine un équipier, mais il était l'un des Sept et sous bien des aspects ce titre était infiniment supérieur (et bien plus utile) que celui d'ami : c'était un frère d'arme.  
Il ne l'avait été que pendant quatre ans, depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les rangs disjoints des Sabreurs en fait, mais elle avait toujours vaguement senti que c'était quelque chose d'important. Kisame lui avait dit quelque chose de similaire le tout premier jour, avec un sourire excessivement dentu qui l'avait passablement perturbée avant qu'elle ne réalise que sous son apparence effrayante c'était probablement le plus calme des Sept, en compétition directe avec le très renfermé Saito.  
C'était un statut particulier, suffisant pour qu'elle s'attarde une seconde de plus que nécessaire pour contempler la scène au loin et souhaite mentalement bonne chance au ninja qui se battait devant les flammes, avec peut-être même une pointe de regret vite envolée. Aujourd'hui était la fin des Sept Sabreurs.

Elle se laissa glisser sur la pente aigue du toit, atterrit comme un chat sur une gouttière et traversa en courant sur un câble tendu au-dessus de la rue désertée. Des sept, c'était elle la plus menue, la plus légère –la seule à pouvoir se permettre ce genre d'acrobatie sans décrocher les câbles-, et elle éprouvait toujours un plaisir ridiculement enfantin à cet exercice. Cela faisait sourire Kisame, et ricaner Zabuza, Tsuishou et Sakatse qui ne perdaient pas une chance de se montrer désagréables –qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, elle n'aurait probablement pas l'occasion de refaire ça avant longtemps.

Il y avait des cris non loin vers sa gauche, du côté du quartier en feu, et des civils faisaient la chaîne pour apaiser les flammes qui dévoraient les entrepôts et les habitations. Elle trouva très drôle le fait qu'au village même de la brume il n'y ait pas un seul ninja disponible pour éteindre le feu d'une malheureuse technique d'eau que tous les genins maîtrisaient.  
Mais c'étaient sans doute normal, puisque tous les ninjas valides étaient occupés à se faire massacrer en essayant d'empêcher les Sabreurs de quitter le village, ce qui était d'autant plus ridicule que leur principale inquiétude aurait au contraire dû être qu'il _restent_ dans le village… S'ils avaient eu le moindre bon sens ils auraient ouvert les portes, et leur auraient offert des paniers repas pour la route. Cela leur aurait très certainement épargné bien des soucis, des morts, et des dégâts architecturaux irrémédiables.  
Dans la rue sous elle retentit un appel, et deux jônins passèrent en courant en direction de l'incendie. Le premier d'entre eux criait des informations dans un micro et le second articulait les premiers signes d'une technique d'eau.

Kô hésita à peine. Le message était peut-être déposé, mais le feu et la destruction en faisaient partie, et si elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se battre encore, elle n'allait pas non plus laisser des jônins crétins atténuer la trace que les Sabres laisseraient sur le village à leur départ. C'était comme une sorte d'étrange question d'honneur, la même fierté féroce et singulièrement placée qui les avait poussés en premier lieu à se dresser contre le Kage au lieu de disparaître simplement au plus sombre de la nuit.  
D'un mouvement souple elle s'élança et atterrit en silence dans la rue, dans le dos des jônins qui ne l'avaient toujours pas sentie. Elle équilibra son atterrissage du bout des doigts et bondit en l'avant, dégainant Sans Nom dans le mouvement. Seulement alors le ninjas le plus proche se retourna, averti par le sixième sens qui était l'apanage de tout vrai guerrier. Il réagit avec une rapidité remarquable avant même d'avoir vraiment identifié l'adversaire, détournant la technique d'eau qu'il venait d'invoquer pour lutter contre le feu vers elle pour la ralentir. Dans une gerbe énorme un mur d'eau se dressa entre eux deux, jaillissant vers le ciel. Kô malaxa son chakra et arma sa lame, trancha d'un mouvement ample dans le mur d'eau. Derrière lui l'autre jônin avait fait volte face et abandonné son micro.  
Lorsque le liquide s'ouvrit sous la lame, que celle-ci le traversa comme s'il n'y avait eu que de l'air, les yeux du jônin au visage tatoué s'écarquillèrent brièvement. Puis la lame gainée de chakra et de vent mordit dans le défaut de son épaule, et il hurla tandis que Sans Nom tranchait dans la veste épaisse, dans la chair en dessous, dans les os de la cage thoracique. Kô acheva le mouvement en lâchant d'une main la poignée et en dégainant la lame courte qu'elle gardait à la hanche pour ce genre de situation.

Le second ninja était un jônin au visage régulier et aux cheveux gris sombres qu'elle se souvenait avoir croisé au mess. Au lieu d'essayer de profiter de l'instant ou sa lame serait prise dans le corps de son premier adversaire pour l'attaquer, il eut l'intelligence de prendre le large, bondissant sur un toit pour se mettre hors de portée et couvrant son mouvement d'une pluie de sembons. Il avait correctement analysé l'attaque de Kô en ne se fiant pas à sa faiblesse physique apparente et en supposant que sa lame ne resterait pas prise une seule seconde dans le corps –pas avec l'aisance avec laquelle elle avait tranché eau et os. Elle profita de son élan pour achever le geste et ressortir Sans Non avec facilité au niveau de la hanche gauche du mort tandis que le sabre court déviait tous les sembons. Sans ralentir elle continua son mouvement vers le mur de la ruelle du côté où se trouvait le jônin, rengaina sa lame surnuméraire alors qu'elle prenait son appui contre la paroi, rebondit contre le mur opposé et prit pied sur le toit en chargeant droit sur l'homme.  
Sous les doigts agiles de celui-ci, les tuiles se dérobèrent sous ses pieds, pulvérisées par un geyser d'eau noir qui se lança à sa poursuite.  
Mais Kô avait déjà pris son appel, et son saut la porta sur le faîte aux pentes abruptes du toit suivant, où le ninja grisonnant venait de se réceptionner. Le dragon d'eau noire s'abattit à sa suite dans une gerbe qui broya la charpente et les tuiles, envoya voler la poutre faîtière rompue qui s'écrasa dans un autre toit avec un vacarme assourdissant.

Le jônin avait été suffisamment rapide pour échapper à la destruction provoquée par son propre jutsu, mais il perdit de vue la jeune fille une fraction de seconde – une fraction de seconde de trop.  
Kô réapparu sur son flanc droit, lame armée et prête à frapper. Pour parvenir à esquiver ce coup-là il aurait fallu être plus rapide qu'il ne l'était, plus rapide qu'elle et cela seule une poignée de personnes, peut-être dix ou quinze pouvaient y prétendre parmi les ninjas des Cinq pays.  
Il s'effondra sans un cri.

-

Elle était de nouveau couverte de sang…  
Kô essuya nerveusement son visage avec ses manches. Le sang en train de sécher était poisseux, collait ses courtes mèches et une fois sec il ne partirait que par petites plaques brunes qui resteraient prises dans ses sourcils et ses cheveux. C'était extrêmement désagréable.  
Une fois de plus elle se demanda comment faisait Katsuko dont la tresse tombait dans le creux des reins, et se dit qu'étant tout à fait chauve, Sakatse disposait finalement d'un avantage fort considérable, surtout si on prenait en compte sa propension probablement peu saine à s'enduire du sang de ses ennemis.  
En parlant du loup… De l'autre côté du village, dans le quartier nord, il y eut une explosion énorme qui l'aveugla une fraction de seconde, et tout de suite après flamboya la flamme vorace de son chakra qui enflait. Il venait visiblement d'ouvrir une porte supplémentaire. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit en train de battre contre le Kage ?

Kô grimpa jusqu'en haut d'un toit à peu près intact et s'installa en tailleur, le temps de nettoyer consciencieusement la lame de Sans Nom qui en plus du sang avait reçu une quantité non négligeable d'eau et de boue. Il faudrait qu'elle se procure de l'huile après avoir quitté le village, elle avait oublié la sienne dans sa chambre.  
Elle envisagea un instant de repasser la prendre, puis chassa l'idée. Elle ne ferait qu'apporter plus de problème que son départ n'en provoquerait déjà à ses parents adoptifs si elle retournait là-bas. Ils avaient toujours été bons avec elle, et si elle n'y retournait pas ils pourraient prétendre qu'ils ignoraient que leur kunoichi adoptive de quinze ans avait décidé de déserter et d'emporter au passage le plus possible de ninjas du village avec elle –ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, ils n'avaient rien su. Mais ce serait plus facile pour eux de le faire admettre si elle ne repassait pas prendre sa brosse à dents entre deux massacres –parce qu'à la réflexion elle avait aussi oublié sa brosse à dents.

Une nouvelle explosion couvrit les cris et les appels qui zébraient la nuit, et le toit sur lequel Saito s'était trouvé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt était à présent désert –mais toujours debout. Elle se demanda si elle devait aller vérifier, ou peut-être voir si sa lame pouvait être utile du côté du combat de Sakatse –il y eut une nouvelle explosion, moins forte, mais malgré tout d'une intensité que Tsuishou n'aurait pas reniée-, mais l'arrivée des anbu et des Gardes lui épargna le choix.

---

Cinq anbus et trois Gardes plus tard, l'avant-bras de Kô n'avait toujours pas cessé de saigner, et son flanc lui faisait un mal de chien, là ou l'un des Gardes l'avait touché de plein fouet d'une technique de terre dont la force l'avait envoyée heurter de plein fouet un mur dix mètres plus loin. La réputation (certes extrêmement discrète) de la Garde n'était décidément pas usurpée.  
Le drain de chakra commençait à se faire sentir –cela faisait combien, trois heures, plus ?- mais l'adrénaline la tiendrait debout pendant encore un bon moment. Aussi longtemps que nécessaire.  
Elle laissa une partie des notes explosives qu'elle avait récupérées sur le corps d'un des anbu le long des poutres porteuses de quelques toits et stocka les autres dans sa poche d'arme pour usage ultérieur.  
Un coup d'œil à la ronde l'assura que le quartier où elle se trouvait à présent était désert. Elle sentait bien les civils terrés à l'abri de leurs murs de carton-pâte, priant pour que le combat les épargne. C'était l'un des quartiers pauvres et excentrés du village, le dernier que les anbus étaient susceptibles de protéger. Et puis les combats dans le centre avaient drainés les ninjas non assigné à poste… Si elle se faisait discrète elle devrait pouvoir prendre le large en paix.  
En silence elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et atterri avec une grimace de douleur. Elle avait probablement une côte ou deux de fêlées dans le meilleur des cas. Après un nouveau regard circonspect à la ronde elle récupéra son sac à dos dans le tonneau dans lequel elle l'avait laissé avant d'aller se battre, et profita de l'occasion pour prendre quelques rapides gorgées à la fontaine qui coulait à l'angle du mur.  
Il était temps de partir.

Un frôlement discret et une intuition furent ses seuls avertissements.  
« Ha… Zabuza-san ? »  
Le ninja au visage bandé quitta l'ombre de la ruelle où il se trouvait avec un signe de tête si léger qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu être invisible. Du sang probablement encore chaud maculait son torse nu, et ses gardes d'avant-bras étaient intégralement noires de sang. Les éclaboussures sombres enduisaient ses bras presque jusqu'aux épaules.  
La lueur dans son regard avertit Kô qu'il était encore profondément immergé en mode "massacre", et que pour son propre bien il valait mieux qu'elle évite tout geste un peu brusque. En situation de combat comme celle-ci le corps réagissait d'instinct, avant même que l'esprit ait analysé la situation. C'était risqué lorsqu'on se trouvait à proximité d'un ninja normal, et virtuellement mortel lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un Sabreur –si l'on n'en était pas un soi-même.  
Il dû lire quelque chose en elle, car il ne s'approcha pas non plus.  
« Kô. »  
« Belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? » Belle nuit pour tuer. Belle nuit pour partir. Le ciel ne contenait que les étoiles cristallines à perte de vue. « Dis, c'est normal que tu sois suivi ? »

Quelque chose comme un agacement amusé transparu un instant dans la posture de l'autre sabreur, avant qu'il ne rengaine sa lame gigantesque dans son dos avec un soupire.  
« Encore ? Sale gosse... Suigetsu ? Sors de là. » Après un instant d'attente infructueuse, il ajouta. « Sinon je t'arrache un bras. Tu ne pourras plus manier d'épée. »  
Une touffe de cheveux bleus fit son apparition par-dessus le rebord d'une gouttière, et un gamin maigrelet se laissa tomber dans la rue à une dizaine de mètres des deux ninjas, une expression d'entêtement farouche peinte sur son visage rond. Une épée presque aussi grande que lui était sanglée dans son dos. Il grimaça, dévoilant une dentition qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Kisame.  
« Zabuza-sempaï ! Laissez-moi venir avec vous ! Je veux devenir un sabreur de la brume !»  
Kô rit doucement.  
« C'est un choix de carrière quelque peu compromis par les temps qui courent, tu ne trouves pas Sui ? »  
Zabuza leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Suigetsu tirait la langue à Kô.  
« T'es chiant gamin. Il faut que je te le dise comment ? Va te faire voir, je prends pas d'élèves. »  
« Je ne vous ralentirais pas Zabuza-sempaï ! Vous savez que je sais me battre ! »  
Kô observa Suigetsu plaider sa cause avec sa fougue –et son inefficacité- habituelles. À dix ans le gamin était déjà un combattant redoutable et il commençait même à se faire un nom. Il n'était pas tout à fait aussi doué qu'elle à son âge, mais presque. Il avait aussi un cas d'idolâtrie assez sévère pour les Sabreurs en général, et Zabuza en particulier. Cela faisait beaucoup rire les six autres de voir Zabuza assiégé par son fan, d'autant plus que Suigetsu était loin d'être manchot avec une lame.  
« J'ai pas peur de déserter, j'ai tué trois chuunins qui voulaient m'empêcher de passer ce soir ! »  
« Estime-toi heureux s'ils les mettent sur notre compte. Sinon tu seras exécuté pour trahison, et tu l'auras bien cherché. »  
« Aller, sempaï ! »  
Zabuza soupira de nouveau, mais cette fois Kô pouvait lire dans sa posture que Suigetsu était arrivé à bout de sa courte patience.  
« Bon, ça suffit maintenant, tu me fais chier. »  
Et avant que le garçon ne puisse dégainer sa lame pour parer, Zabuza était à ses côtés, et le plat de son sabre rencontra durement l'arrière de la tête du gamin. Celui-ci s'effondra dans la boue sans un mot.  
« T'y es allé fort avec le gosse, » murmura Kô en haussant les sourcils.  
« Je vois pas pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça alors que tu as à peine cinq ans de plus, petite Kô, » sourit Zabuza en retour, un sourire qu'elle devinait mordant sous ses bandages. « Et si je ne l'avais pas mis KO, il aurait été capable de me suivre, ce chieur… »  
« Ha… C'est sûr que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils disent qu'il pourrait bien devenir un second Zabuza… »  
« Ils _quoi_? J'ai jamais rien entendu de plus débile, » marmonna le ninja sans un regard pour la silhouette au sol. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va être temps de se tirer d'ici. »  
Et sans plus de manière il resangla son arme sur son dos, et prit pied sur la toiture la plus proche. Là il se retourna brièvement.  
« Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer petite Kô, » Il leva une main, dans ce qui était presque un salut. « On se retrouvera en enfer. »  
Et sur ces mots il disparu au dessus des toits.

---

Elle évita trois chuunins agités qui passèrent à une poignée de mètres d'elle sans la sentir, et parvint sans encombre jusqu'aux murailles. Les explosions avaient cessé une demi-heure plus tôt, mais dans l'air saturé de chakra on pouvait encore percevoir de temps à autre une poussée d'énergie, signe que les combats n'étaient pas tous terminés.

Elle se tint sur le rempart et contempla ce qui avait été son foyer pendant quinze ans, le village pour lequel elle avait tué depuis qu'elle avait neuf ans. Elle s'était demandé abstraitement ce qu'elle ressentirait le moment venu, lorsqu'il faudrait se détourner et que les adieux seraient définitifs.  
Étrangement elle découvrit qu'elle ne ressentait pas grand-chose, un vague regret peut-être, un pincement au cœur, mais il était plus pour les Sept qui avaient été sa véritable appartenance et sa seule identité depuis quatre ans. Elle avait ressenti une fierté immense lorsqu'elle avait intégré les Sabres, la Mort de la brume. Ils avaient été bien différents de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, parfois hâbleurs et bagarreurs, parfois cruels et pourtant étrangement proches. _Frères d'arme.  
_Elle découvrit ce que leur féroce indépendance à tous lui avait caché jusque-là : ils allaient lui manquer, d'une étrange façon, comme une perte qui n'en était pas vraiment une, la perte de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment possédé.  
À présent elle était seule. Elle était libre. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.  
Elle accueillit la révélation avec une surprise atténuée, l'examina un instant puis la mit de côté, loin sous la surface, là ou le regret et l'ivresse du possible se mêlait de manière curieuse.  
Elle contempla une dernière fois le village couronné de fumée et de lumière jaune. Elle ne savait pas ce que les autres avaient prévu de faire après, elle ignorait même s'ils étaient tous encore vivants.

Avec un haussement d'épaule et un dernier regard elle se détourna et quitta la brume, marchant dans le brouillard montant qui effaçait les formes.  
L'aube n'était plus loin, et bientôt les Chasseurs de Déserteurs seraient lancés à leur poursuite. Elle avala une pilule du soldat, prit le temps de bander sommairement son bras qui saignait toujours.  
Il était plus que temps d'y aller. Le plus facile était fait, restait la part difficile : rester en vie.

Au-delà de cela, rien n'était prévu.

---

TBC

_Les personnages étant à 85 des OC je ne sais pas trop comment sera reçu cette fic, mais je me sent bien de l'écrire quand même, histoire de l'échapper des personnages habituels qui commencent à me lasser, et voir comment je peux m'en tirer –et puis les personnages de Kô et des autres ont commencés à devenir vivants, à prendre de l'épaisseur, et je n'ai pas envi de les abandonner maintenant.  
J'ai d'ailleurs mis par écrit "ma" liste des sabreurs, avec description basique de leur caractère et de ce que j'ai imaginé d'eux._ _Elle est postée sur mon lj pour ceux que ça interesse et qui n'ont pas peur des éventuels spoilers._


	3. Ch 2 : Orbite externe

**II Orbite externe**

Les choses se déroulèrent parfaitement bien pendant presque une journée et demie. Puis, parce que c'était probablement trop beau pour être vrai et ne pouvait donc pas durer, elles se compliquèrent soudainement au milieu de deuxième jour, quand elle trouva Sakatse.

Elle avait voyagé sans s'interrompre –ou, si l'on voulait être tout à fait exact, ne s'interrompant que pour faire aux deux Chasseur de Déserteurs ayant fait l'erreur de la rattraper l'honneur de Sans Nom.  
Entrer dans le rôle d'un ninja déserteur –ce qu'elle était à présent- ne s'avéra pas excessivement difficile. Après tout, au lieu de mercenaires d'un autre Pays, c'était simplement des ninjas de son village qui voulaient la tuer. Ce détail mis à part, les choses n'avaient rien de très différent d'une quelconque mission, les tactiques étaient les mêmes, ainsi que le danger constant, le souffle de l'air sur sa peau, l'adrénaline dans son sang. C'était juste la durée de l'exercice qui avait augmenté, rien de plus : à présent c'était une chasse à vie.  
Elle n'avait pas suivi de trajectoire rectiligne mais avait raisonnablement erré et feinté, brouillant la piste avec professionnalisme mais sans grande conviction parce que les Chasseurs la rattraperaient de toute manière tôt ou tard, et que valait mieux tôt que tard. Comme cela elle avait eu un peu de distraction pour la garder éveillée et alerte au cap des trente-six heures sans sommeil –toujours difficile- et elle était débarrassée de ses suiveurs pour un bout de temps.

Une journée avait passé, puis une nuit encore, et la brume montant des rizières annonçait une aube nouvelle, grise et fraîche.  
Elle s'arrêta sur un remblais le temps de passer une veste par-dessus son yukata, puis repris sa route en marchant sur les étroites berges de terre qui séparaient les rizières. La rosée mouillait ses jambes et ses cuisses nues avec le frôlement des plantes qui croissaient sur les frontières du territoire du riz. Malgré l'absence de sommeil elle se sentait vive et alerte, gaie presque, prête à affronter ce que la journée lui apporterait sabre au clair et sourire aux lèvres.  
Ses pas la menaient le long des talus poisseux de boue, légère, et lorsque le sol sous ses pieds se fit plus rocailleux elle abandonna le terrain découvert des rizières au profit de l'escalade des flans escarpés du coteau.  
Elle se dirigeait vers le nord, à demi parce qu'elle savait trouver au pays du Riz un abri temporaire, à demi parce que telle était son envie, et que quitte à n'aller nul part, autant le faire avec détermination.  
Le Riz n'avait pas de village caché pour assurer sa protection militaire, mais si nul ne l'empêcherait d'y aller à sa guise, il en serait de même pour ses poursuivants –si toutefois ils la suivait jusque là, ce qui n'était pas certain. Les effectifs de la brume devaient avoir été sérieusement touchée, songea-t-elle avec un sourire intérieur tout en agrippant un arbuste pour se hisser –la boue n'offrait pas une bonne prise d'appel. Viendraient-ils après elle ? Risqueraient-ils de nouveaux Chasseurs de Déserteurs ?  
Si c'était le cas, ils seraient plus nombreux cette fois, cinq, six peut-être. Et puisqu'elle était seule ils la repèreraient, suivraient sa trace et attendraient qu'elle soit distraite, en position de faiblesse. Qu'elle dorme, qu'elle s'arrête pour uriner ou se débarbouiller dans une flaque…  
Elle leur souhaitait bien du plaisir.

Elle mangea sans s'arrêter, grignotant les onigris confectionné par sa mère adoptive et qu'elle avait emballés dans son sac avant de partir l'avant-veille. Il lui faudrait bientôt se ravitailler.

Elle le trouva au détour d'un pan de rocher dans ce qui de loin lui avait semblé marquer un col permettant de passer sur l'autre flan du coteau –c'était d'ailleurs le cas, mais là n'était pas le propos.

Il était effondré sur le dos, à cheval sur trois rocs différents qui devaient tous lui perforer les muscles de manière aussi désagréable les uns que les autres. En le voyant un rire involontaire, nerveux, lui échappa.

Quelle stupidité ! Elle avait fait ses adieux, s'était résolue à tout laisser, et voilà qu'après à peine une journée de désertion elle tombait sur Sakatse en pleine crise de narcolepsie en travers du chemin, sans doute tombé alors qu'il se rendait lui aussi au pays du Riz… C'était trop drôle. Incommensurablement ironique. Elle avait peut-être bien offensé un dieu ou un autre sans s'en rendre compte.  
Elle s'approcha prudemment, une main prête à se refermer sur la poignée de Sans Nom et à dégainer en une fraction de seconde. Il ne bougea pas.  
Comme de juste il était couvert des pieds à la tête de sang que l'humidité de la rosée et la traversé des rizières avaient à peine commencé à diluer, et il tenait encore Bakemono en main, sa lame nue trop maculée pour refléter ne serait-ce qu'un fragment de ciel. Son crâne chauve de colosse reposait contre la pierre, et la tête renversée vers l'arrière, la gorge offerte à tous, il ronflait comme un bienheureux, sa large poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant en rythme.

Agile comme un chat, elle escalada l'un des rocs qui surplombait le passage, et saisissant une pierre visa soigneusement.  
Le caillou toucha le crâne chauve juste au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière, et pendant presque trente secondes Sakatse ne frémit même pas. Puis un spasme le parcouru, il se redressa à demi, et dans un arc parfait Bakemono vint décapiter un épais rocher ayant eu le malheur de se trouver sur sa trajectoire.  
Après quoi il retomba en arrière et se remit à ronfler comme une scierie industrielle.

Avec un soupire Kô se rassit plus confortablement sur son rocher, les jambes pendant dans le vide. C'était une sacrée crise de narcolepsie… Elles n'étaient pas extrêmement fréquentes, et d'habitude on parvenait à le réveiller un peu en lui lançant des trucs dessus puisqu'un instinct de survie résiduel le poussait à pourfendre tous ceux assez fous pour s'approcher de trop près… Il devait avoir sérieusement outrepassé ses réserves de chakra la nuit précédente.  
À vrai dire elle se demandait même comment il avait fait pour aller aussi loin du pays de l'Eau avant de s'effondrer. Comme elle il avait dû fonctionner sur ses réserves d'adrénaline et de la pure obstination, la seule différence entre eux (à part le fait qu'il faisait quatre-vingt-cinq kilos et elle à peine quarante) étant qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à souffrir de narcolepsie chronique durant les heures suivant un combat lorsqu'il avait trop utilisé sa capacité héréditaire et ouvert trop de porte –et accessoirement tué trop de gens.  
Et bien évidemment il avait fallu qu'il vienne faire sa crise en plein milieu de son chemin à elle.

La question à présent était : que faire de lui ?  
Elle envisagea un instant d'attirer les Chasseurs de Déserteurs et de prendre le large, ou plus simplement de le laisser là, ce qui reviendrait au même : que leur traces se rejoignent doublait la probabilité de voir des poursuivants débarquer… Et il constituerait certainement un puissant élément… _perturbateur_ pour les pisteurs lancés à ses trousses à elle (si toutefois il ne se faisait pas égorger dans son sommeil comme cela semblait bien parti pour être le cas). Si elle s'y prenait bien, c'était sa chance de semer définitivement les Chasseurs.  
Mais d'autre part, ils étaient des Sabreurs… et si elle le laissait là, il risquait d'éviscérer par réflexe un malheureux passant…

-

Quand Sakatse revint à lui six bonnes heures plus tard, elle lui lança une pierre pour tester son niveau de réactivité. Bakemono trancha le rocher en deux en plein vol, et les moitiés ainsi créées atterrirent respectivement sur son ventre et son front avant de rouler par terre. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça, mais il y avait indubitablement du mieux.  
« Je descend, » annonça-t-elle. « Évite d'essayer de me décapiter tu veux ? »  
Elle atterrit avec légèreté à ses côtés (une main sur la poignée de Sans Nom tout de même, pour le cas pas si improbable où l'ouie de Sakatse n'aurait pas encore été tout à fait aussi réactive que sa lame), et lui fila un coup de pied dans la cuisse.  
« Debout Sa, j'ai autre chose à faire que te surveiller pendant que tu fais la belle au bois dormant. »  
Comme elle était aussi légère et peu musclée que lui était massif, le coup de pied n'eut pas d'autre effet notable que de le pousser à soulever une paupière, ce qui était son but, et de lui arracher un grognement largement inintelligible qui ressemblait à «Heinquoikô ?»  
« Ho, Sakatse ! »  
Elle tenta sa chance et s'accroupit à côté de lui –après un épisode de narcolepsie, il était rarement d'humeur meurtrière.  
« Debout, ou je t'abandonne aux Chasseurs de Déserteurs. »  
Avec un ahanement étouffé, il arracha son dos aux pierres aigues sur lesquelles il était étendu et passa en position assise. Son regard glissa sur Kô, s'attarda sur sa lame bien aimée puis explora rapidement le paysage les entourant (qui d'où ils se trouvaient était principalement constitué de rochers et de buissons bouchant toute perspective).  
« Ha, » marmonna-t-il, « 'lut Kô. Qu'estu fais là ? »  
« La question serait plutôt : pourquoi par tous les Dieux as-tu choisi mon chemin pour faire ta putain de crise de narcolepsie, hein ? »  
Son ton était inhabituellement acide et agressif, et le géant chauve lui lança un regard qu'elle ignora en se remettant debout.  
« Hé, du calme petite Kô. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu viendrais vers le Riz… T'aurais pas de l'eau ? »  
Sans répondre elle lui lança sa gourde qu'il attrapa au vol et vida en trois longues gorgées.  
Tandis qu'il buvait elle regagna les hauteurs de son rocher et se réinstalla les jambes pendant dans le vide. La journée était à présent bien avancée et le soleil donnait pleinement sur son perchoir. Elle se faisait l'effet d'être un lézard géant à se gorger ainsi de chaleur, mais n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Sa bonne humeur de l'aube était envolée, et elle se sentait presque d'insulter Sakatse jusqu'à ce que la (mince) couche de vernis civilisé disparaisse au profit du psychopathe en dessous. Ainsi elle aurait un beau combat et rien à regretter quand elle serait de nouveau seule.

Sakatse passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et lui relança distraitement sa gourde. D'un geste sec elle s'en saisit et la posa à côté d'elle tandis que le ninja aux vêtement souillés de sang reportait son attention sur sa lame bien-aimée.  
«Ah, beauté, ne pleure pas, je vais te nettoyer, un peu de sang ce n'est pas grand chose, pas suffisamment pour que tu rouilles hein ? On s'est bien amusé hier pas vrai ? » Il sourit. « On leur a appris ce qu'était la vraie peur, hein ma toute belle, et on leur a ouvert le ventre. Ils ne t'oublieront pas de sitôt, tous… Tu n'as plus soif à présent, hum ? C'était du sang riche, nous nous sommes bien abreuvés… »  
À présent que Sakatse était retourné à son état normal –à savoir névropathe avec un fétiche pour le sang et pour son épée de deux mètres de long- elle pouvait reprendre la route. Inutile de perdre plus de temps qu'elle n'en avait déjà gâché.

En contrebas le Sabreur chauve avait entrepris de nettoyer sa lame avec une minutie frôlant l'obsession, récurant le moindre creux de la poignée jusqu'à ce que toute trace de sang séché ait finalement disparu. (Il était par contre toujours aussi couvert de sang, mais contrairement à Bakemono elle savait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Peut-être ne s'en était-il même pas rendu compte.)  
Il appuya délicatement la poignée de Bakemono contre le rocher de Kô, fit quelques pas, et entreprit de se soulager contre l'arbre le plus proche. Le kunai lancé par Kô lui frôla l'aile du nez et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le bois.  
« Va pisser ailleurs. Je n'ai qu'une envie modérée d'avoir une vue plongeante sur tes parties génitales. »  
Il désengagea le kunai du bois dur avec une petite moue d'effort –elle avait mis du chakra dedans- et le lui renvoya par dessus son épaule.  
« T'es pas obligé de regarder, petite Kô, et si je vais plus loin je risque de marcher sur un piège que t'as posé. » fit-il remarquer sur le ton de l'évidence.  
« Tu es un ninja, » rétorqua la jeune fille de son habituelle voix neutre, «C'est ton boulot de ne pas marcher sur les pièges...» A vrai dire elle n'en avait d'ailleurs pas posé tant que cela parce que ses ressources en matériel risquaient de se faire rares dans les temps à venir, et qu'il aurait été stupide de gâcher du fil ou des explosifs sans un but spécifique. Mais il n'y avait bien entendu aucune raison pour qu'elle mette Sakatse au courant.  
Il haussa les épaules sans répondre et elle poussa sur ses bras pour se remettre debout.  
« Bien, puisque te voilà revenu dans le monde des vivants, je te laisse en tête à tête avec Bakemono. Évite de te redormir sur mon chemin la prochaine fois, tu veux ? En fait évite mon chemin tout court… » Elle sauta jusqu'à un second rocher et s'immobilisa un instant. « Ha, et pas la peine de chercher ta bouffe, considère ça comme mon paiement pour les six heures que tu m'as fait perdre. »  
Et sans attendre sa réaction elle prit le large de toute sa vitesse, passant d'arbres en rocs dans une course souple, laissant le grand ninja face à son arbre, le sexe à moitié sorti de son pantalon.  
« Je t'égorge la prochaine fois que je te vois, sale gamine ! »  
Le vent porta la réponse.  
« T'avais qu'à être éveillé pour m'empêcher de la prendre ! »

-

Son irritation irrationnelle la porta loin, et lorsque son pas s'allégea enfin et qu'elle regarda de manière plus consciente autour d'elle, le relief montagneux autour d'elle avait fait place à une plaine peu vallonnée et humide, couverte d'une végétation luxuriante qui poussait entre les rizières, et le déclin du soleil était bien entamé. Sans même s'en rendre compte elle avait adapté son allure au terrain et depuis presque deux heures elle avait progressé sous le couvert des zones non cultivées, silencieuse et invisible pour les rares silhouettes courbées sur les plants de riz.  
Perchée en équilibre instable sur un talus éboulé dominant une fondrière, elle se força à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, repoussant dans un souffle les derniers résidus de sa colère tout au fond de son esprit. Ce fut facile, sa colère était fragile et vaine, comme une coquille désertée, et elle s'effondra sans résistance quand elle la chassa, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un vide dont Kô savait pouvoir s'accommoder.

Si elle choisissait de donner toute sa vitesse et qu'elle avançait sans détour, elle pourrait être hors du Riz en deux jours et aurait mis un pays entre elle et la Brume –c'était certainement ce qu'on s'attendait à la voir faire et ce que Sakaste (connard) avait prévu en se dirigeant par là.  
Ce n'était pas une solution qui lui plaisait.  
En se basant sur la position du soleil et les sommets couronnés de lumière derrière elle, elle établit un azimut et prit plein est, à angle droit de sa trajectoire actuelle, au travers du lit des rizières inondées et abandonnées par les paysans.  
Elle repartit à un rythme plus raisonnable, alternant la marche normale –la boue avalait toutes traces- et le déplacement sur l'eau quand elle était fatiguée de patauger et qu'elle était certaine que personne ne pourrait la voir. Elle ne s'arrêta ce soir-là ni le lendemain que pour grignoter les rations qu'elle avait volées à Sakatse et reprendre des pilules du soldat, profitant du vide de son esprit pour pousser son corps au maximum.  
Lorsque le quatrième jour elle émergea finalement de la zone inondée, le soleil était bas et embrasait l'horizon et les rizières de pourpres. Cela faisait à présent près de quatre-vingt seize heures depuis les combat et son départ, et même marcher sur l'eau commençait à lui demander plus d'énergie que lutter contre la vase vorace. Sa blessure au bras avait enfin commencé à cicatriser, mais la douleur dans ses côtes fêlées était à présent constante, sourde. Il fallait qu'elle accorde à son corps le repos dont il avait besoin pour se remettre.  
Elle dormit cette nuit-là roulée en boule dans les branches mi-hautes d'un arbre, et malgré les alentours totalement piégés et la fatigue qui l'écrasait, son sommeil fut léger et difficile. Il n'y avait personne pour veiller tandis qu'elle prenait son tour de repos, et tous les pièges du monde n'égalaient pas le garde d'un frère d'arme. Cette nuit-là et les suivantes la moindre interruption dans les croassements nocturnes des crapauds-buffles l'arrachèrent au sommeil, et lorsque juste avant l'aube un petit cervidé entra dans l'eau cinq cents mètres plus loin elle fut en alerte avant même que le bruit de la gerbe soit totalement retombé, sans espoir de se rendormir.  
Mais si son esprit n'avait que peu de repos, les quelques heures grappillées chaque nuit suffisaient à son corps, et elle repartait le matin à la fraîche, sous le ciel gris qui se nimbait d'or.

-

Au bout de dix jours de pérégrinations lentes, presque à la vitesse d'un escargot –ou d'un civil mais c'était la même chose-, elle était certaine que les Chasseurs avaient bel et bien perdu sa trace. Au huitième jour, elle avait rejoint une voie marchande peu fréquentée qui serpentait d'un minuscule village à l'autre et l'avait suivie de loin, évitant soigneusement les cabanes sur pilotis. Mais quand la voie atteignit le bourg bien plus important d'Aizawa, elle décida d'y entrer.  
Si elle avait choisi de se débarrasser de Sans-Nom et de ses armes, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu devenir invisible. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'elle n'avait pas physiquement le profil ninja. Avec son yukata gris et ses cheveux coupés courts elle n'avait plus rien d'une guerrière, elle n'était qu'une gamine, une fille de ferme que personne ne voyait. Elle pourrait se ravitailler sans risque, peut-être trouver un apothicaire et encore mieux un lit pour la nuit.  
Au contraire, armée…  
Les ninjas mâles n'étaient pas si rares, et nul ne se risquait à les observer trop longtemps. Dans le meilleur des cas on murmurait "Ha oui, un ninja est passé par là hier.." et c'était tout. A l'opposé les kunoichi attiraient bien plus l'attention, surtout lorsque comme elle elles n'avaient pasl'air d'avoir les compétences physiques allant avec les armes… (cela dit, qu'elle soit armée ou en civil, les gens remarquaient toujours Katsuko…) Mais si elle ne dissimulait pas son équipement, les gens se souviendraient forcément d'elle.  
Elle pénétra dans Aizawa par la porte principale, toute armée.

C'était Tsuishou qui avait mentionné la ville pour la première fois, près d'un an auparavant alors qu'ils repéraient les points de ralliement possibles pour une mission qui devait les mener au cœur du Riz. Ladite mission avait été un succès –et un bain de sang- mais elle s'était finalement achevée à Senshouka, la capitale des Milles Chants, à près d'une centaine de kilomètres à l'ouest, et Aizawa ne leur avait jamais servie.  
Comme Tsuishou l'avait décrite, la ville était un carrefour important et fréquenté, suffisamment grande pour que le passage d'une troupe de ninjas ne constitue pas l'événement du jour –et si Aizawa n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il lui en avait parlé, cela ne serait certainement pas le cas…

Elle commença par chercher un apothicaire dans le centre de la bourgade, auquel elle acheta de l'huile de lin pour Sans-Nom et des onguents de cicatrisation pour elle-même. La boutique était claire et aérée, visiblement prospère, et le marchand ne vendait évidemment pas de pilules du soldat. Cela ne posait toutefois pas de problème, car elle avait dépouillé les corps de Chasseurs de déserteurs qu'elle avait tués une semaine auparavant et sa réserve n'était de toute façon pas en danger immédiat. Quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir elle en trouverait au noir facilement. C'était l'un des avantages de se trouver dans un pays qui n'avait pas de village ninja et abritait notoirement toute une faune de mercenaires et d'apatrides. Le marché parallèle prospérait, et si on savait où chercher on pouvait se procurer de tout.  
Elle hésita un instant sur l'opportunité de chercher un armurier. Son wakisashi avait sonné bizarrement lorsqu'elle avait affronté l'un des anbus au village, et depuis elle avait eu l'impression qu'il rendait une note un peu fêlée lorsqu'elle avait affronté les Chasseurs. Un examen attentif lui avait révélé que la lame de son sabre court avait été abîmée par celle de l'anbu. À présent le risque était réel qu'il casse en combat, et se procurer une lame neuve pourrait s'avérer utile… Mais aller chez l'armurier représentait également une prise de risque importante. Autant se rendre chez l'apothicaire avait été tout à fait sûr, autant les armuriers étaient rares, et infiniment plus susceptibles d'être interrogés par les Chasseurs.  
Sans-Nom n'était pas comme Shine, Shamehada, Bakemono ou même le zambato de Zabuza dont la puissance, la _spécificité _étaient visibles même du plus inculte des civils. Mais elle n'en était pas pour autant banale, et un armurier, s'il était bon, le verrait au premier coup d'œil. Shine et les autres étaient de lames anciennes et puissantes dont le nom et la trace sanglante pouvait être suivit au cour des générations. Si elle en avait jamais possédé un, celui de Sans-Nom s'était depuis longtemps perdu, mais il n'en restait pas moins évident que c'était une arme ancienne, spéciale. Bien trop à même d'attirer l'attention d'un armurier s'il était un peu observateur. Et il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Plutôt crever.  
Le wakizashi attendrait décida-t-elle.

-

Elle localisa facilement l'auberge qu'elle cherchait. Tsui n'avait donné aucune indication, mais elle était sise dans un quartier excentré du cœur commerçant de la ville, un peu décati, là ou la peinture des maisons pelait par plaques lépreuses.  
Elle n'aurait pu être que le repère des gagne-petit locaux, mais alors qu'elle avait descendu les deux marches et s'apprêtait à entrer, un gros homme émergeant de la taverne manqua de la bousculer. Sa capuche cachait ses traits, mais le sursaut instinctif qu'il eut pour s'écarter d'elle fit glisser les pans de sa veste, révélant un bref instant une tunique brodée des symboles traditionnels des marchants du Pays des Vagues.  
Pas de doute, elle était au bon endroit.

La pièce était longue et sombre, à dessein mal éclairé par deux ampoules nues qui pendaient du plafond mais ne fournissaient pas assez de luminosité pour repousser entièrement l'ombre. Elle sentait le saké de mauvaise qualité, le cuir et la sueur. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle quand elle entra, avant de s'en désintéresser tout aussi vite et le brouhaha repris, mélange de murmures assourdis, de rires et de bruits de mastication.  
Tandis qu'elle se glissait sur un tabouret haut tout au bout du bar, dos au mur, l'étau d'un regret aigu l'envahit soudain, le regret d'un endroit similaire qui ne serait jamais plus, de rires qui ne l'accompagnaient pas, et la solitude la frappa comme une vague. Flux, reflux, avant qu'elle ne la bannisse avec férocité.  
Preuve supplémentaire qu'elle avait trouvé le bon endroit, le patron ne s'inquiéta nullement de son âge, simplement de savoir si elle avait de quoi les payer lorsqu'elle commanda une coupe de mauvais saké pour accompagner ses nouilles sautées. Tout en sirotant parcimonieusement le liquide tiède elle examina ouvertement la salle au plafond bas, notant les silhouettes tendues, penchées sur les tables, les conversations à mi-voix et les éclats de rire occasionnels, l'angle le plus sombre où devaient se conclure les accords –et d'où venait certainement le marchand qu'elle avait vu en entrant. Elle nota en passant la très vielle femme courbée sur l'une des tables les plus proches. Dans le fond un homme lui rendit son regard, puis le laissa glisser le long de son corps, jusqu'à la poignée de son sabre court. Elle soutint un instant ses yeux, puis se détourna délibérément quand le patron vint lui apporter sa nourriture. D'une baguette prudente elle tâta la viande, et se demanda si c'était de la volaille comme l'avait annoncé l'homme, ou du chien.  
Mais ce n'avait que peu d'importance. C'était son premier repas chaud depuis plus de dix jours, et chien ou poulet, c'était délicieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme qui avait soutenu son regard s'accouda au bar non loin d'elle tandis que le patron remplissait de nouveau son verre et celui de ses compagnons. La cicatrice à demi dissimulée par sa manche droite et son maintien –sans compter le rouleau sanglé dans son dos- laissaient peu de doute quand à sa profession. L'absence de quoi que ce soit qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un bandeau frontal n'en était que plus criante.  
Il avait franchi les quelques mètres entre sa table et le bar en cinq longues foulées assurées et légères, se penchant un instant pour murmurer quelque chose à la vieille femme. Il bougeait avec l'infime bravade de l'homme conscient de sa force.  
Tandis qu'il attendait ses verres il la scruta posément, sans prendre plus la peine de se dissimuler qu'elle ne l'avait fait. Il fit connaître le résultat de son évaluation d'un ton neutre.  
« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants. »  
Il avait une voix basse et un peu rauque, assez agréable. Elle haussa les épaules et pencha la tête d'un petit geste vif. Cela avait été prévisible, et elle ne s'en irrita pas.  
« Mais c'en est un pour ceux qui ont des talents à vendre en toute discrétion. »  
Il se tue un instant et elle su qu'il la réévaluait, puis il rit, doucement.  
« Un genin n'a rien à vendre qui puisse lui apporter une vie satisfaisante ici, crois-moi. Tu as déserté n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'était, le premier assassinat de sang-froid, et au dernier moment tu n'as pas pu ? Tu as paniqué lors d'une mission et pris la fuite quand les choses ont commencé à mal tourner ? Tu ferais mieux d'envisager un changement de carrière gamine. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. »  
Il venait d'énoncer les deux causes principales –les seules presque- de désertions chez les genins. Elle soupira intérieurement. Tant que les gens ne l'avaient pas vue à l'action, ils avaient toujours tendance à la sous-estimer dramatiquement pour tout un tas de mauvaises raisons comme le fait qu'elle était une kunoichi, qu'ils avaient généralement le double de son âge, et que (il fallait bien l'admettre) son potentiel d'intimidation laissait quelque peu à désirer... Étrangement, Kisame n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes, lui…  
Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soit que d'être sous-estimé –elle adorait leurs visages, l'étincelle de compréhension, d'incrédulité et de peur lorsqu'ils réalisaient leur erreur, trop tard… Mais dans le cas présent cela risquait de poser un sérieux problème pour trouver des contrats.  
Elle mordilla pensivement sa lèvre inférieure. D'un côté elle n'avait pour l'instant pas intérêt à trop crier à la ronde qu'elle était un Sabreur, de l'autre il était évident qu'elle allait devoir mettre les choses au clair quant à ses prétentions et ses capacités sous peine de se retrouver au chômage technique.  
Évidemment l'un pourrait mener à l'autre, les ninjas n'étaient pas stupides et cela faisait dix jours à présent. La nouvelle devait avoir commencé à circuler, les avis de recherches et la nouvelle édition du Bingo Book devaient déjà avoir été lancés. Ils finiraient bien par additionner un plus un, si elle restait suffisamment longtemps, mais…

S'arrachant à ses pensées elle réalisa que le regard gris du déserteur était posé sur elle, sans doute dans l'attente d'une réaction. Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules et sourit froidement, parfaitement consciente que l'infime durcissement de son maintien, et le changement subtil de l'aura qu'elle émettait ne passeraient pas inaperçus. Elle n'était peut-être pas très impressionnante physiquement, mais si le besoin s'en faisait sentir elle était parfaitement capable de faire reculer un ninja de deux fois sa taille d'un unique regard… Elle ne mit toutefois aucune menace dans sa posture, laissa juste filtrer un peu de dureté, un écho de danger et de détermination accompagnants l'impassibilité.  
« Je ne suis pas une genin, et j'ai au contraire parfaitement ma place ici. D'où es-tu ? »  
Il hésita un instant, prit de court par sa réponse flegmatique et le changement de sujet. « Nul part, » répondit-il finalement alors que son expression jusque là ouvertement décontractée se durcissait à son tour. « Jamais pour longtemps. »  
Il ne lui posa pas de question en retour, et elle n'offrit pas l'information. Le patron déposa sur le bar un plateau chargé des verres de nouveau pleins, et il se leva avec un dernier regard songeur sur elle avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers sa table où une clameur enthousiaste accueillit le retour du sake.

TBC

---

_**Note**: Me voici de retour après un épisode cambo-thai-breton. _De sabres et de Sang _est assez bien tracé dans ma tête et je suis décidée à faire des chapitres pas trop long -et à m'y tenir pour une fois. Explorer les arcanes du monde des déserteurs s'avère très interessant, et au fur et a mesure je me trouve poussée à explorer des aspects auxquels je n'avait pas songés tout en continuant à suivre les pas de Kô. Nous reverrons des personnages connus, mais probablement pas avant une poignée de chapitres.  
Les paysages du Riz sont inspirés du Cambodge.  
J'ai également repris l'écriture du chapitre 10 de _Clair-Obscur, Feu_, -voyager m'inspire- et gardez un oeil ouvert, il se pourait que des Sabreurs fassent un cameo._

_Enfin , je remercie les reviewers qui m'ont encouragés pour cette fic un peu particulière, et j'espère que ce chapitre poursuit sur la lancé et vous plaira. Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à faire connaitre vos sentiments, les reviews me sont très précieuses._


	4. Ch 3 : Aizawa

**III Aizawa**

La dernière nouille sautée était à présent dans son estomac mais il restait encore une bonne quantité de sauce au fond de l'assiette, et Kô lécha consciencieusement le fond, récupérant chaque parcelle du liquide chaud et épais tout en gardant un œil attentif par dessus le rebord de l'écuelle.  
Si elle voulait passer quelques jours dans le coin il allait falloir qu'elle ait une idée ne serait-ce que minime des rapports de forces au sein du rassemblement hétéroclite des hors-la-loi d'Aizawa, qu'elle identifie les rôles et les influences. La cité du Riz était terrain inconnu pour elle. Terrain inconnu et aucun contact dans le coin.  
Avec un soupir intérieur, elle reposa son écuelle sur le comptoir maculé de traces de brûlures et de graffitis pornographiques très inventifs gravés dans le bois. Elle aurait sans doute pu choisir mieux comme point de départ de sa vie de paria… Mais d'un autre côté ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait eu des foules de contacts ailleurs. Elle était encore jeune, et contrairement aux autres elle n'avait eu que peu l'occasion d'établir des liens avec les réseaux parallèles. Ça avait toujours été Saito ou Tsui, ou même l'un des autres qui s'était chargé de ce genre de chose quand le besoin s'en était fait sentir dans le cadre d'une mission…

Étrangement, le fait de se retrouver entouré d'êtres humains la forçait à recommencer à planifier. Durant toute la fuite elle avait avancé en ligne métaphoriquement droite, sans réfléchir, sans envisager ce qu'elle ferait vraiment une fois hors d'atteinte. Elle s'était contenté de partir, vite et loin comme disait le proverbe.  
À présent qu'un repas chaud n'était plus sa priorité, il fallait qu'elle se trouve une chambre, -de préférence avec un lit. Elle se sentait prête à tuer pour un fûton.

Quelques hommes étaient sortis tandis qu'elle mangeait, une poignée d'autres étaient entrés et s'étaient dirigés avec une immédiateté qui dénotait l'habitude vers les tables vides dans un des angles sombres. Une femme était venu passer les commandes au bar et avait discuté un moment avec le patron, échangeant nouvelles et ragots à voix trop basse pour que Kô en saisisse autre chose que des bribes. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil intrigué à la jeune fille en passant, puis l'ayant classé mentalement s'était promptement désintéressée d'elle. En repartant elle s'arrêta elle aussi à la table de la vieille femme et murmura quelques mots polis avant de regagner sa tablée.

« Hé, vous sauriez où je peux trouver à coucher cette nuit dans le coin ? De préférence avec une sortie de derrière, et pas trop de morpions. »  
Le patron était un géant entre deux âges à la peau d'un brun cuivré, avec de beaux restes d'une musculature sèche. La partie gauche de son visage était tatouée d'un dragon écarlate qui déroulait ses anneaux ondulants du creux de son cou jusqu'à l'arête du nez, renforçant singulièrement le potentiel d'intimidation de son porteur. Un écho résiduel d'accent le désignait comme originaire des plaines ensablées du Pays du Vent, et la fluidité inconsciente dans ses mouvements lorsqu'il se déplaçait faisait pointer avec peu de chances d'erreur la probabilité vers « ancien ninja ».  
Elle avait déjà payé sa nourriture, aussi ne se fit-il pas prier pour répondre.  
« Pour la sortie de derrière, tout ce que tu trouveras dans le quartier devrait faire l'affaire, même si je te déconseille fortement l'auberge au bout de la rue. Pour ce qui est des morpions par contre, ça risque d'être plus difficile… »  
Avec un soupire Kô s'étira, détendant son dos, et replia une jambe sous elle.  
« Hm, je m'en doutais un peu… Et à défaut de pas de morpions, un endroit où je pourrais me laver ? »  
« Dans ce cas, va chez Ma Sho en face. La bouffe n'est pas très bonne, mais tu auras ton bain et des draps propres. »  
« Haa. Merci. Je suis Kô au fait. Je pense que je vais passer quelques jours en ville…»  
Un nouveau client vint s'accouder à a gauche, pinte presque vide en main. Elle l'avait vu arriver du coin de l'œil, de la tablée ou était installé le ninja avec lequel elle avait parlé plus tôt. Il la toisa de haut en bas avec un manque total de discrétion, et Kô sentit ses poils se hérisser sur sa nuque. Elle se composa une expression neutre mais dure, qui ne sembla pas décourager l'homme.  
« Hé, Zu, un nouveau saké pour moi, et un autre pour la demoiselle. »

Le barman interrogea Kô du regard, et quant elle haussa les épaules il remplit de nouveau sa coupelle de saké de mauvaise qualité.  
« Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Zu, tu cherches une chambre pour la nuit ? »  
« Effectivement. Mais a vrai dire j'ai trouvé, » murmura-t-elle en appuyant son coude sur son genoux remonté, décidée à attendre de voir ou il en viendrait.  
« Vraiment ? Je doute que tu puisses te payer plus qu'un bouge ici… Où vas-tu t'installer ? »  
« Ha… Je n'ai pas pour habitude de révéler où je dors à des étrangers, » fut sa réponse neutre, qui provoqua une crispation immédiatement remplacée par un sourire trop entendu à son goût chez le ninja brun. Il se pencha un peu vers elle le long du comptoir.  
« Oh ? Parce que ça m'ennuierait de laisser une jeunette comme toi à la rue dans un endroit tel que celui-ci. Aizawa n'est pas une ville sûre pour les filles seules, tu dois le savoir… »  
« C'est ce que j'avais entendu dire par des amis… »  
« Aller, si tu veux je t'héberge pour la nuit, gratos.»  
« Votre sollicitude me touche, » susurra-t-elle avec un regard oblique en direction de la table où le premier ninja qui l'avait abordée était assis, observant en coin –de même que le reste de la tablée- la scène qui se déroulait au bar, « mais comme votre ami a dû vous le dire, je suis peut-être nouvelle à Aizawa, mais je sais prendre soin de moi. »  
L'homme recula brusquement avec un sifflement agacé entre les dents, et la toisa de nouveau.  
« Tu aurais tort de faire la mijaurée gamine. Tu as beau te donner des airs, tu ne tiendras pas deux semaines ici. C'était une offre honnête, et tu n'auras pas mieux. Pas avec ce dont la nature t'as dotée » –son regard se posa sur la poitrine bandée de Kô, à peine visible sous les plis du yukata, et il eut un rire rauque- « ou plutôt ne t'as pas doté, devrais-je dire… » Avec un sourire censé désarmer l'agression dans ses paroles, il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et sa main glissa vers la cuisse nue de la kunoïchi qui s'était à demi tournée vers lui. « Aller, c'est un bon deal, un lit et un repas chaud… Tu as de la chance que les grosses poitrines ne fassent rien pour moi… »

L'expression neutre ne quitta pas le visage de Kô lorsque sa main se referma sur celle de l'homme à quelques centimètres de sa jambe et la tordit en arrière d'un mouvement bref et douloureux.  
« Je ne crois pas, non. »  
Dans l'absolu, ce n'était effectivement pas un si mauvais deal que cela, mais malheureusement pour le type, pas un dans lequel elle ait un quelconque intérêt à cet instant précis. Plutôt le contraire, même.  
Elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas les attraits de Katsuko, ou même d'une jeune femme de son âge moins généreusement proportionné, et elle se foutait comme d'une guigne qu'on le lui fasse remarquer. C'était vrai.  
Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne faille pas placer les points sur les 'i', et mettre les choses bien au clair dès le départ. Une petite démonstration éviterait tout malentendu et toute effusion de sang intempestives à l'avenir. Les ninjas masculins avaient généralement besoin qu'on leur épelle les choses très clairement….  
Et puis il y avait certaines limites à son espace personnel, et le type avait déjà largement toutes outrepassé.  
« On ne touche pas tant que je n'ai pas donné mon autorisation, et tu ne l'as certainement pas. »

Le regard du type alla brièvement de sa main à la sienne, fit un bref détour par la tablée de ninjas errants à présent totalement attentifs, puis remonta se poser sur Kô.  
S'il avait été un tout petit peu plus sobre, il aurait pris l'aisance avec laquelle elle avait effectué le mouvement comme un indice, et laissé tomber l'affaire, ou du moins été plus circonspect dans son mouvement suivant.  
Malheureusement pour lui il ne l'était pas.

« Sale catin, » siffla-t-il en repoussant son tabouret pour agripper la jeune fille à l'épaule.  
Il était rapide, mais le temps qu'il achève le mouvement, le pied de Kô qui avait été posé sur le rebord du tabouret était fermement planté au milieu de sa poitrine, sandale poussiéreuse et tout, l'arrêtant net dans son élan. De sa main gauche elle agrippait le comptoir pour plus de stabilité, et son autre main était prolongée par la lame de son sabre court délicatement posée contre sa gorge.  
« Je reconsidèrerais ça, si j'étais toi. »  
Et d'un mouvement qui frotta le fil de la lame contre la pomme d'adam du type, tout juste suffisamment pour l'égratigner, elle le repoussa d'une détente vigoureuse et l'envoya tituber à quelques pas, affalé à l'autre bout du comptoir.

Un concert de sifflements admirateurs salua la brève passe d'arme, entrecoupé de commentaires railleurs envers le ninja tombé, et de murmures plus discrets sur la technique de Kô.  
Le premier ninja, celui aux yeux gris, avait quitté la table et releva calmement l'importun tout en gardant un œil sur elle.  
« Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, Tachyu. Tu devrais rentrer. »  
« Ça t'apprendra à faire chier les kunoïchis, espèce de crétin, » aboya une voix féminine dans le fond de la salle.  
« Et surtout à te fier un peu moins aux apparences, jeune idiot », finit la vieille tassée sur sa chaise. Puis, si bas qu'elle douta un instant de l'avoir entendu : « C'était joliment fait, jeune Kô de la brume… »

Toutefois, avant qu'elle n'ai pu réagir le ninja éconduit s'était arraché à la poigne de son camarade, et deux sais avaient fait leur apparition dans ses mains.  
« STOP ! »  
La voix de ténor du patron figea tout le monde sur place, y compris Kô, main cette fois-ci sur la garde de Sans-Nom dans son dos, lame chatoyante déjà à demi tirée du fourreau. Peut-être pas si _ancien _que cela comme ninja, finalement, songea-t-elle avec amusement.  
« Tu connais la règle Tachyu. Pas de bain de sang dans mon établissement. Si vous voulez vous égorger, vous allez dehors. »  
« Désolé patron », murmura-t-elle. « Je ne connaissais pas la règle. Dehors alors ?»  
Elle s'abstint de prévenir le dénommé Tachyu qu'elle ne dégainait jamais Sans-Nom à la légère, et qu'elle ne jouait pas. Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Ce genre d'avertissement avait autant d'effet sur la motivation à en découdre d'un ninja un peu éméché que le souffle d'un enfant vers le ciel pour en chasser les nuages.  
Et puis de toute manière, elle n'avait que faire de son choix final.

Avec un mouvement de tête explicite vers la sortie, l'homme inversa sa prise sur ses tridents, remontant les lames contre ses avant-bras. Le ninja aux yeux gris dû sentir qu'il était inutile de tenter de le faire changer d'avis, car il recula de quelques pas avec un haussement d'épaule.  
Kô rengaina sa lame à demi tirée, et sans attendre que le type commence à se poser la question de savoir s'il devait la précéder ou non, elle passa devant lui, lui tournant délibérément le dos, et se dirigea vers la volée de marches menant vers l'extérieur. Il n'était pas manchot avec ses lames, et un sai était une arme désagréable à affronter pour quelqu'un comme elle, qui maniait le sabre : sa principale utilité était de briser les lames. Mais elle se savait capable de réagir bien assez rapidement s'il décidait de l'attaquer. Et en lui offrant si délibérément son dos –erreur de genin- elle le poussait à la sous-estimer…  
L'un dans l'autre ça valait le coup.

D'une foulée plus longue elle franchit le seuil surélevé à la mode du pays du Riz, qui empêchait les mauvais esprits rampants de pénétrer dans les maisons, et déboucha dans la rue de terre.  
L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et le ciel d'un bleu-gris plombé surplombait les pignons de bois brun couronnés d'or par les derniers rayons directs du soleil.  
Kô fit volte face, et attendit que Tachyu émerge à son tour de l'auberge, escorté d'un groupe de ninjas et autres curieux en manque d'occupation.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait eu que faire des spectateurs et aurait tué l'autre ninja à la seconde où il lui fit face, une main sur la poignée de ses sais. Mais une démonstration n'était pas complète sans le public à qui était destiné le message, et elle donna magnanimement cinq seconde de plus à l'assistance pour se masser en demi-cercle. Au diable l'anonymat, finalement.  
Cela augmentait bien sûr le risque que des amis du futur défunt se trouvent dans la foule et veuille lui faire la peau en retour, mais bon. Dans le pire des cas, un bon combat lui dérouillerait un peu les muscles, elle n'avait que peu eu l'occasion de pratiquer depuis dix jours.  
Et puis la loyauté et l'amitié étaient des notions peu usitées chez les ninjas déserteurs…  
Si l'un d'entre eux déclenchait un combat sérieux dans lequel les autres n'avaient pas d'intérêt et qu'ils n'étaient pas d'humeur à en découdre juste pour le plaisir… Hé bien ma foi, c'était _son _combat.  
Comme on disait, chacun sa merde.  
Et puis comme ça, on pouvait parier…

« Tu fais moins la fière mainten- … »  
Ce furent les dernières paroles du ninja.  
Un instant il faisait face à Kô, en position basse d'attaque, un sourire un peu hautain sur les lèvres, la seconde suivante elle était dans son dos, lame au clair, et sa tête roulait au sol, jusqu'au pied des ninjas les plus proches.  
La foule se figea, et le corps du déserteur s'abattit dans un silence de mort.

Le sang rouge sombre et poisseux dégoulinait lentement de la lame de Sans-Nom, une goutte après l'autre, traçant des cercles sombres dans la poussière. Kô resta un instant immobile, jaugeant l'assistance du regard et invitant les volontaires à venir prendre leur tour.  
Puis au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle inversa sa prise sur la poignée de son sabre d'une flexion de poignet, et essuya l'excédent de sang de sa lame sur les vêtements du mort.  
Ce fut comme un signal que respirer et bouger était de nouveau autorisé, et des murmures impressionnés s'élevèrent.  
Du coin de l'œil, Kô vit de l'argent changer de main tandis qu'elle tirait un chiffon de sa poche pour nettoyer sa lame.  
Quelques ninjas qu'elle avait entraperçus à la table du mort échangèrent un regard, puis se dirigèrent vers le corps. L'un d'eux ferma les yeux de la tête tandis que les autres faisaient ses poches avec diligence. Après un bref conciliabule sur ce qu'il convenait de faire du corps, le consensus paru déboucher sur "au temple shintoïste le plus proche, avec l'argent récupéré sur lui pour payer de l'encens et peut-être un prêtre, s'il y a assez" à l'opposé de "dans la rizière à nourrir les poissons, et l'argent pour payer des tournées en sa mémoire".  
Avec un dernier coup d'oeil vers Kô, deux d'entre eux attrapèrent le corps et disparurent, tandis qu'un chien jaune famélique venait renifler la flaque de sang incrustée dans la terre.

« Belle démonstration. Quelque peu radicale, certes, mais très impressionnante malgré tout. Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur les genins. Bien que je doute que tu en sois une, finalement. »

Le premier ninja se tenait à une distance prudente d'elle, les mains dans les poches et l'air pas spécialement traumatisé par la fin inattendue de son compagnon. Kô haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas, traquant les dernières taches de sang sur sa lame.  
« Si tu fais le reste aussi bien que tu tues, tu n'auras pas de problème à trouver du travail ici finalement. Je m'excuse de ma grossièreté de tout à l'heure. »  
Kô rengaina et lui accorda enfin un coup d'œil.  
« Ce n'était pas votre équipier ? »  
Il haussa les épaules.  
« De temps en temps, si. C'était un type ok je suppose, mis à part sa tendance à prendre la mouche et à sous-estimer les kunoïchis… Tachyu était jônin, et il n'avait certainement pas assez bu pour ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait… Zu –c'est le patron- à suffisamment d'autorité et d'arguments pour mettre tout le monde dehors quand les choses commencent à se gâter. D'habitude forcer à temporiser suffit à calmer les esprits, mais bon, c'est la vie … C'est pas une mort pire que les autres, loin de là… Pas de chance pour lui. »  
Elle ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à cela, et tout en gardant une partie de son attention sur la foule qui se dispersait et les positions des quelques ninjas encore présents –lui y compris-, elle décida de poursuivre un peu la conversation. C'était son occasion de glaner quelques renseignements.  
« Quelqu'un risquerait de se sentir offensé par sa mort ? »  
« Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas, sauf peut-être quelques créanciers. Ce n'était qu'un déserteur après tout... Il n'y a jamais grand monde pour nous regretter. Je suis Zao au fait. »  
« Kô. »

-

L'architecture de cette partie du pays du Riz manquait désespérément de hauteur, décida Kô quelques heures plus tard, perchée sur les tuiles plates d'un assemblage douteux qui tentait vainement de passer pour une tour.

Elle avait un peu discuté avec le ninja aux yeux gris, Zao, et récolté quelques informations utiles sur l'organisation interne et les personnalités dominantes du coin de terre sans loi qu'était Aizawa.  
Après sa petite démonstration, espérer faire profil totalement bas aurait tenu de la gageur, -au diable la discrétion,- mais elle n'avait pas donné plus d'information sur son identité. Une bonne partie des ninjas sans maître et des déserteurs étaient de toute façon plutôt discrets sur leurs origines, et qu'elle ne porte pas de bandeau frontal barré ou de pièce d'équipement clairement reconnaissables ne portait pas à question.  
Elle avait donc découvert entre autres que les tables du bar étaient décorées des mêmes graffitis pornos extrêmement inventifs et demandant une souplesse hors norme que le comptoir, que le parton était effectivement un ninja du Sable à la retraite –mais personne n'avait été en mesure de lui dire ce qu'il faisait si loin de son désert natal- et que, comme elle l'avait supputé, si on comptait rester à Aizawa il ne valait mieux pas se le mettre à dos. Que si à première vue Zao semblait parler et boire beaucoup, il n'avait en fait descendu en tout et pour tout qu'un verre de saké et se montrait fort prudent et sélectif dans ses propos, et qu'enfin les nouvelles de la brume n'avaient pas voyagées aussi vite qu'elle.  
Elles arriveraient d'un jour à l'autre, bien entendu, et à ce moment-là, les gens qui n'étaient pas stupides feraient le rapprochement.  
Mais en attendant, elle n'en avait que faire.  
Elle avait aussi -déjà- reçu une proposition de mission suite à sa démonstration dans la rue, mais ce n'était pas très bien payé, et risquait de l'entraîner trop près des terres de l'Eau, aussi avait-elle décidé de se laisser une nuit avant de décider.

Elle avait fini par quitter la tablée de ninjas qu'elle avait discrètement intégrée, laissant son verre à demi plein sur la table –elle aussi, elle savait donner l'impression qu'elle buvait plus qu'elle ne le faisait réellement.  
C'était un truc tout simple et extrêmement efficace que lui avait montré Kisame le lendemain du jour où Tsui et les autres l'avaient emmenée boire pour fêter son premier mort en tant que Sabreuse. Elle avait eu a peine plus de treize ans à l'époque, et cela restait indubitablement la cuite la plus mémorable de sa courte vie. Kisame avait eu pitié d'elle le lendemain ma- après-midi, et rompant avec la sacro-sainte règle du chacun pour soi qui régnait dans les rangs des ninjas de la brume, il l'avait tirée du lit avec une aspirine et un sceau d'eau –qu'il lui avait vidé sur la tête- avant de lui apprendre le truc en question.  
« Bâtie comme t'es, il ne faut pas deux verres pour te bourrer la gueule, » avait-il déclaré avec un sourire carnassier fort inquiétant (et qui était en fait amusé, mais elle ne le savait pas à l'époque.) « On peut pas te laisser sortir comme ça, ou tu vas nous pourrir notre réputation. »  
Avec une grimace brève elle chassa le souvenir, et se concentra sur la vue autour d'elle.

Comme Zu le lui avait conseillé elle avait pris une chambre chez Ma Sho, qui s'était révélé être une matronne intraitable qui tendait à les faire éclater les coutures de son yukata d'un bleu passé, tenait un bordel de taille réduite, et avait d'autorité décrété que Kô était bien trop maigre, trop petite et trop plate, et qu'elle allait faire du tors à son commerce si on la voyait entrer par devant.  
Elle l'avait donc mise dans une mansarde à l'arrière de la maison, non loin de la sortie secondaire et avec en prime une lucarne ultra-étroite donnant sur les toits et par laquelle personne n'aurait pu humainement passer.  
Comme c'était tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait, elle s'était laissée faire avec philosophie, et puisque Ma Sho avait aussi décrété qu'un yukata constellé de taches de sang –même préalablement nettoyé à l'eau d'une rizière- n'était pas un vêtement convenable, elle s'était également vu dépouillée de ses habits et vêtue d'office d'un yukata d'emprunt trop grand pour elle –mais dans lequel elle avait tout de même pris les temps de dissimuler de nouveau toutes ses armes.  
Tandis que l'une des filles de la maison faisait chauffer de l'eau pour son bain, elle avait pris la clé des champs par la lucarne au prix de douloureuses contorsions et d'un bout de ceinture resté accroché sur la tête d'un clou qui dépassait.  
Test concluant, à peu près personne à part elle-même ne pouvait entrer par là, ou du moins certainement pas discrètement.  
Et puis de toute façon, elle avait bardé portes et fenêtres de pièges. Quiconque essaierait d'entrer aurait intérêt à faire attention où il –ou elle- poserait les pieds, les doigts, ou toute autre partie de son anatomie.

La région étant principalement tournée vers la culture du riz, la plupart des maisons étaient des bicoques à un étage, montées sur pilotis pour éviter les inondations, et même en ville les habitations étaient surélevées.  
Ce n'était pas le cas à Aizawa, car la ville était juchée sur une colline qui la mettait à l'abri des eaux. Du coup, si les maisons les plus pauvres dans la périphérie étaient construites sur ce modèle, ce n'était pas le cas dans le centre plus riche, où les marchands, même s'ils stockaient leurs valeurs à l'étage, mettaient un point d'honneur à se rapprocher le plus possible du sol.  
Il y avait bien quelques toits plus audacieux que les autres, qui montraient jusqu'à trois ou même quatre étages avec des formes biscornues et des couvertures de tuile rappelant plus ou moins le style architectural du pays du Vent, mais dans l'ensemble, le paysage aérien d'Aizawa était bien décevant… La toiture la plus élevée de la ville était celle du temple shintoïste situé dans le centre, et même pour des ninjas, se déplacer sur le toit d'un temple, cela ne se faisait pas…(sauf en cas d'extrême urgence évidemment, parce que hein, faut pas déconner quand même…)

Elle poussa un soupire, et se calla confortablement dans un creux tarabiscoté sur le deuxième toit le plus haut de la ville. La nuit était à présent totalement tombée, et seule les éclairages montant de la rue et la pâle clarté tombant des étoiles donnaient un peu de relief au paysage.  
Malgré le manque déprimant de hauteurs, il fallait bien admettre que ce perchoir offrait une vue sans pareil sur la physionomie de la ville et ses alentours, les zones semi boisées et l'étendue scintillante des rizières, et plus loin même, un méandre de ce qui devait être la Kaopraya s'écoulant vers l'ouest, et la capitale du pays du Riz.  
De jour, si elle se tournait vers le nord-ouest, elle apercevrait sans doute les cimes des monts Take qui marquaient la frontière du Riz. Elle avait brièvement traversé divers territoires ninjas pour arriver jusque-là, mais sans se faire repérer ni s'attarder. Et de toute manière elle n'était plus assujettie aux lois des Cinq Pays qui restreignaient (théoriquement) la circulation des ninjas…  
Avec un souffle las, elle se laissa aller en arrière, et leva les yeux vers les astres, qui étaient si semblables à ceux de chez elle.  
Brièvement, elle se demanda où étaient les autres, avant de chasser férocement la pensée. C'était le passé à présent.

« Tu devrais être plus prudente, jeune Kô. »  
Elle avait été tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle en avait un instant oublié son radar interne, et quand la voix retentit à quelques mètres d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait rien entendu venir, elle fut debout dans un sursaut fulgurant, deux kunaïs en main et trois autres lancés par réflexe avant qu'elle n'ait fini son dérapage incontrôlé sur la pente douce du toit, les joues rouges d'humiliation de s'être ainsi fait surprendre.  
Tassée dans une flaque d'ombre et appuyée sur une canne de bois sombre se tenait la vieille femme qui s'était trouvé dans la salle commune du bar au début de l'altercation, celle que Kô avait vainement cherché du regard en rentrant de nouveau dans la salle après avoir tué le ninja.  
Dans le feu de l'action elle n'avait pas été certaine d'avoir bien entendu, la fatigue et l'adrénaline pouvaient vous faire croire bien des choses, et ensuite, quand il était apparu que personne ne savait encore rien des évènements à Kiri, elle s'était juste dit que son imagination lui avait joué un tour. Des quelques questions discrètes qu'elle avait posées, il était ressorti que la vieille passait de temps en temps à Aizawa, et se faisait un devoir d'y connaître tout le monde.  
Apparemment elle était l'une des plus ancienne déserteuse encore en activité –si ancienne que personne ne savait plus d'où elle venait et qu'il n'y avait plus de prime sur sa tête-, et elle diversifiait ses activités avec beaucoup d'efficacité dans la récolte d'information -entre autre.  
Elle aurait dû se fier à son instinct, songea-t-elle avec une irritation froide, contrôlée. Son imagination ne lui avait pas joué de tours, si elle se fiait au fait que l'ancêtre se trouvait à présent avec elle sur un toit en pleine nuit, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher…

« Bonsoir, grand-mère, » salua-t-elle finalement tout en restant à une distance prudente.  
« Je ne parais vieille que parce que tu n'es qu'une sale gamine. Je suis encore dans la force de l'âge, petite impertinente. »  
Kô ne se vexa pas, mais s'inclina légèrement –sans quitter la vieille des yeux.  
Dans la pénombre il était difficile de distinguer grand-chose, mais la kunoichi –c'en était forcément une- était vêtue d'une cape sombre dont les motifs brodés accrochaient très légèrement la lumière des étoiles, et un voile de tissus clair qui n'était fixé que d'un côté du visage était drapé sur ses épaules. C'était un tissu riche, étrange pour quelqu'un se trouvant dans ce genre d'endroit.  
« Pardonnez-moi. Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ? »  
« Shinme-sama devrait faire l'affaire, jeune fille. »  
« Bien, Shinme-sama, comme vous connaissez mon nom je suppose qu'il est inutile de me présenter. »  
« Kô de la brume, oui. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Les kunoïchis de ton âge et de ton niveau son rares. »  
« La flatterie ne marche pas sur moi… »  
« Allons, allons… Et puis vous avez donné un beau coup de pied dans la fourmilière. C'est un délice que de voir s'agiter le Mizukage si inutilement… »

Les muscles de Kô étaient désagréablement tendus.  
La vieille –Shinme-sama, cela ne lui disait vraiment rien, ni ouï-dire, ni quoi que ce soit qu'elle aurait lu dans le Bingo Book, rien- avait initié la rencontre, et avait pour elle le pouvoir que donne la connaissance… C'était une situation stressante. Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi prise au dépourvu… Elle était fatiguée, dans des vêtements qui n'étaient pas les siens et n'étaient pas totalement prévus pour les mouvements amples d'un combat. Elle se sentait stupide d'avoir été surprise la tête dans les étoiles. Elle se sentait jeune et inexpérimentée.  
« … Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Je suppose que si la prime vous intéressait, vous n'auriez pas pris la peine de m'indiquer votre présence… »  
La vieille rit un peu, un rire cassé et un peu asthmatique.  
« Je suis venue te proposer un contrat, jeune fille. Je pensais le présenter à un groupe plus conséquent… »  
« Je suis seule, » murmura perfidement Kô, « je peux difficilement être qualifiée de _groupe… »  
_« Ne m'interrompt pas ! Comme je le disais je pensais faire appel à un groupe de shinobi, mais il m'apparaît qu'il vaut sans doute mieux préférer la qualité à la quantité. Ton arrivée ce soir m'a décidé. Et tu as fort efficacement remis à sa place ce petit coq de jônin. »  
On pouvait dire ça comme ça, effectivement.  
« Personnellement je lui aurais arraché les couilles avec ses sais, mais bon, je conçois qu'a ton âge on souhaite ne pas effaroucher définitivement la gente masculine…»  
Kô retint toute manifestation d'amusement et resta impassible.  
Cette vieille était un peu folle et définitivement bizarre –quel shinobi ne l'était pas ?- mais elle avait très certainement une vision... _intéressante_ des choses. Elle se serait bien entendue avec Katsuko, songea-t-elle.  
« J'aime ta manière de faire passer les messages. Il y a un groupe de ninjas sans maître qui s'est installé au confluent des Trois Rivières, tout près du pays des Vagues. Ils jouent les indépendants, les villages ninjas en devenir… Et la personne pour laquelle je parle souhaiterait qu'ils cessent. _Définitivement_. »

« C'est dans mes cordes, » murmura Kô. Acceptant ainsi sa première mission en tant que mukenin.

Le reste était du passé.

**TBC**

* * *

Décidément, il faut croire que la Thailande m'insipre pour cette fic, j'ai écris les trois chapitres là bas. Reste juste à espérer que je n'attende pas le prochain voyange pour le chapire 4, parce que ce ne sera pas avant un bout de temps...

Toutes reviews et autres commentaires sont bien entendu et comme toujours les bienvenus.

Bonne année à tous. 


	5. Ch 4 : Les Trois Rivières

**Les Trois Rivières**

Lorsque ce fut fini, les eaux au confluent de la Koe, de la Kurunishi et de la Gekiryuu -les Trois Rivières- étaient rouges, un rouge écarlate et profond, qui se répandit progressivement sur tout l'estuaire avant de finalement commencer à se diluer, et se perdre dans la mer de l'Est.

-

L'univers dans lequel se mouvaient les ninjas était rude et vicieux, sans droit ni merci. Le monde en avait après eux, mais ils le lui rendaient bien.  
L'univers des déserteurs était pire encore, quasi dénué de loi mis à part celle du plus fort. C'était chacun pour sa peau –et éventuellement pour se faire celle du voisin. Et comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?  
La plupart d'entre eux avaient déserté justement parce qu'ils ne supportaient plus d'être traités comme des pions sans volonté propre, parce qu'ils ne supportaient pas le carcan des villages, parce qu'ils étaient trop rétifs pour suivre les ordres, ou trop violents, trop dangereux, trop puissants, _trop._  
Les accrochages entre déserteurs étaient fréquents et brutaux, souvent mortels comme l'avait prouvé le premier jour de Kô à Aizawa, et nul ne s'en souciait réellement. Il pouvait y avoir des amis, des équipes même –les statistiques prouvait qu'à moins de s'appeler Kakuzu du village de la Cascade ou Orochimaru, on avait nettement plus de chance de survivre à deux- mais quoiqu'il en soit chacun surveillait ses arrières et ne tournait pas volontiers le dos à la porte. Un accident était si vite arrivé...

Mais même chez les déserteurs il y avait une Règle implicite, que nul ne se risquait à briser de manière inconsidérée : on n'acceptait pas de contrat sur la tête d'un autre déserteur s'il était lancé par le village d'origine de ce dernier. C'était comme ça, et pas autrement.  
Les ninjas qui passaient outre étaient soit suffisamment puissants pour être tout à fait certains que personne ne leur chercherait noise, soit quelque peu suicidaires.  
Les nouvelles voyageaient vite, et la plupart des ninjas ayant été assez stupides pour avoir rompu la Règle vivaient à peine suffisamment longtemps pour le regretter. Etre recherché était une chose, avoir tout ce que les Cinq Pays comptait de déserteurs prêt à vous poignarder dans le dos au moindre signe de distraction en était une très différente. Il suffisait, après tout, d'une toute petite seconde d'inattention…  
Vu de l'extérieur, la Règle pouvait sembler étrange, voir carrément improbable. Mais elle avait une certaine logique interne, une logique de ninja. Elle datait de l'époque du Second Mizukage, après la Seconde Guerre Cachée, quand les territoires ninjas avaient été finalement fixés et qu'envoyer des Chasseurs de déserteurs dans certaines zones était devenu un risque diplomatique n'en valant pas la peine. Certains villages avaient alors mis discrètement des primes sur la tête de leurs déserteurs, espérant que d'autres mukenins se chargeraient d'eux…  
Peine perdue, car les premiers déserteurs à s'être laissés tenter avaient impitoyablement été massacrés, explicitant la Règle en lettres de sang : on pouvait s'entretuer, se vendre ou se trahir autant qu'on voulait, mais pas question de livrer un autre déserteur (ou sa tête) à son village d'origine.

Kô était tout à fait consciente de l'existence de la Règle, et de la possibilité bien réelle qu'un petit malin profitant du fait qu'elle soit déserteuse de fraîche date tente de la rouler en lui donnant un contrat dont personne d'autre n'aurait voulu.  
Même si la vieille n'avait pas l'air d'une imbécile, elle avait donc pris ses précautions et s'était renseignée discrètement avant de quitter Aizawa. Il y avait effectivement une communauté hétéroclite de rônins au sud-est, pour certains déserteurs de différentes nations, pour d'autres ninjas sans maître issus des quelques clans de mercenaires non-alignés qui subsistaient malgré la mainmise des villages cachés. Ils étaient dirigés par un survivant du village du Tourbillon et a priori peu susceptibles d'être sous le coup d'une prime lancée par un village, surtout si certains d'entre eux étaient des apatrides ou n'avaient même pas de village d'origine.  
Elle avait été plus prudente encore en cherchant des informations sur Shinme-sama. Quand les clients gardaient leur identité secrète et leurs buts par devers eux, ils appréciaient généralement fort peu que l'on mette son nez dans leurs affaires. Kô ne l'aurait pas fait en temps normal, mais c'était une période périlleuse, et elle ne tenait pas à exposer sa peau plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les Chasseurs étaient un problème bien suffisant sans par-dessus tout s'aliéner bêtement la totalité des déserteurs des Cinq Pays.  
Bien sûr, cela pouvait se révéler très distrayant, et elle ne doutait pas de sa capacité à rester en vie le cas échéant jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment, mais... elle était trop _professionnelle _pour s'autoriser à prendre ce genre de risque, tout simplement. Parmi les Sabreurs, seul Sakaste se serait lancé dans ce genre de mission sans y regarder à deux fois, et encore, seulement parce que plus de gens tentaient de le tuer, plus il était content. Ca faisait plus de viande pour la boucherie…

Elle n'avait pas trouvé grand chose de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà sur Shinme-sama à vrai dire, même en payant un informateur. Elle utilisait des techniques de Terre et de Feu, était suffisamment bonne combattante pour pouvoir provoquer des déserteurs sans craindre pour sa vie, mais semblait préférer les missions requérant subtilité plutôt que force, et n'hésitait pas à sous-traiter. Elle avait de nombreux contacts au pays du Feu, et il semblait que depuis moins d'un an elle travaille pour un seul commanditaire, dont son informateur ignorait l'identité.  
Kô s'était contentée de cela et n'avait pas cherché à creuser plus profond. Tant qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de vice caché dans le contrat qu'on lui proposait, le reste importait en toute honnêteté fort peu.

Elle s'était donc mise en route vers le pays des Vagues et le confluent des Trois Rivières après avoir empoché la moitié de ce qui serait une paye plus que rondelette une fois la mission achevée –largement plus que ce qu'elle touchait pour une S en tant que tueuse au compte de la Brume, en tout cas.  
La bourse alourdie de ryos avait été la bienvenue. Elle avait été forcée d'abandonner tout son argent au village de la Brume avant de déserter. Que les sept Sabreurs vident simultanément leurs coffres aurait anéanti dans l'œuf la moindre tentative de leur part. S'ils avaient fait ça, ils auraient tout aussi bien pu envoyer Sakaste et Kisame en justaucorps rose parader devant la Tour du Mizukage avec des panneaux annonçant « ON VA DESERTER ! ». Le résultat aurait été le même à peu de choses près.  
Fidèle au proverbe ninja recommandant de ne pas mettre tous ses kunais dans la même poche d'arme, Kô avait bien entendu des réserves disséminées ça et là au gré des établissements bancaires des cinq Pays, mais rien de bien faramineux. Surtout après qu'elle eut fait un détour rapide par le Tânren, au nord-ouest, pour acheter un wakizashi digne de ce nom, qui ne risquait pas de lui exploser entre les mains la prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait le fer.  
Elle avait finalement optée pour une lame courte à peine plus longue que la précédente, et un tout petit peu plus lourde, le genre de poids qui prolongeait juste parfaitement l'arc d'un mouvement, la stabilité d'une position. Elle était d'excellente facture, forgée dans le meilleur des aciers du Tânren, qui faisaient la réputation de la région notamment pour leur capacité à résister à une exposition fréquente au chakra, qui fragilisait les armes aux alliages moins purs. Elle l'avait testé sévèrement, assez pour être à peu près certaine qu'il encaisserait toutes les techniques de vent et les flots de chakra qu'elle pourrait lui infliger. C'était véritablement une arme admirablement équilibrée, et la manier était un pur plaisir.  
Elle valait les trois jours de détour, et chaque ryo de la somme astronomique qu'elle avait payé pour l'obtenir.  
Sa bourse était donc de nouveau bien légère, mais si elle avait son mot à dire, cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Après cette mission il allait falloir qu'elle s'organise pour gérer ses fonds… A vrai dire, elle savait déjà où elle irait.

Avec un sourire elle s'immobilisa à l'orée des bois qui bordaient le marécage, et flatta machinalement la lame nouvelle qui pendait à sa ceinture, savourant le contact de ses doigts avec le cuir rugueux tressé de bandes de toiles de la poignée –parfait pour garder une bonne prise, même quand la sueur rendait le cuir glissant. Le wakizashi ne valait pas Sans Nom bien évidemment –aucune lame ne valait Sans Nom-, mais elle était irrationnellement heureuse de l'avoir acquis.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait sur les berges traîtresses sapées par l'eau saumâtre que brassait les marées, remontant les ruisseaux pour s'introduire dans les terres, elle ne put nier que le plaisir venait également de l'excitation qui tendait ses muscles, de la satisfaction d'avoir de nouveau une direction, une mission. Les choses devenaient nettement compartimentées alors, faciles à gérer et familières, pas comme les brumes indécises qui s'ouvraient devant elle depuis qu'elle avait déserté.

La lumière de la fin d'après-midi illuminait la côte de teintes chaudes et dorées, coupant des ombres longues et nettes qui faisaient ressortir chaque détail, depuis les aiguilles des pins maritimes jusqu'aux nuages de plomb ourlés de feu par le soleil. C'était une lumière d'orage, de celles que Kô préférait et que Kiri n'offrait que trop rarement. Le temps était doux, le soleil juste une caresse sur sa peau. Une journée parfaite pour se battre.  
Comme elle ne savait pas où se trouvait exactement le campement de ses cibles, elle avait rejoint le rivage maritime plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait du, quitte à remonter ensuite le long de l'estuaire pour rejoindre le confluent, et progressait maintenant parallèlement à la mer, dissimulée par le relief et la végétation touffue. Elle avait bien posé quelques questions en chemin, mais devant la méfiance des villageois –vraisemblablement sous la « protection » de ceux qu'elle devait tuer- avait finalement décidé qu'elle trouverait elle-même.  
Shinme-sama lui avait donné suffisamment d'indications pour qu'elle se ne perde pas, et il n'y avait pas tant d'endroits que cela où établir un campement au confluent. Il suffisait de faire preuve de bon sens –et Kô croyait fermement au bon sens en tant que Loi Naturelle.

--

Comme elle s'en était doutée, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour localiser ses cibles.  
Le camp était situé sur l'éperon rocheux à l'endroit où se rejoignaient la Kurunishi et la Genkkiryuu, dernier mur de séparation entre les eaux grises et tumultueuses des deux rivières. La Koe venait se jeter dans l'immense estuaire quelques kilomètres plus bas, et mêlait ses flots à ceux de ses sœurs avant de se perdre enfin dans la mer.

Et si on se laisser entraîner par le courant vers l'aval, qu'on laissait défiler puis disparaître les rivages de part et d'autre de soi, la mer de l'Est s'ouvrait à l'infini, vagues couleur de ciel roulant les unes sur les autres et se perdant dans la brume marine permanente.  
D'après ce que savait Kô, si l'estuaire et les trois rivières étaient des voix royales de navigation, la mer ouverte était bien plus traîtresse, et les atolls déchiquetés qui couronnaient le raz de Koukan formaient une passe difficilement praticable entre le continent et les grandes îles de l'archipel des Vagues que l'on distinguait au loin dans la brume. Apparemment, seuls les marins confirmés prenaient le risque de naviguer dans ces eaux, les routes de commerce se contentant de longer la côte et relier le Riz à ses voisins, et permettant aux cargaisons de pénétrer jusqu'au pays du Feu par les rivières. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il ressortait du peu d'informations qu'elle avait pu rassembler en laissant traîner ses oreilles dans les tavernes et en discutant avec un marinier à la dernière ville qu'elle avait traversé. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle se soit particulièrement intéressée à ce genre de renseignements auparavant.

En tout cas, le campement surplombant les eaux tourmentées était impressionnant, et surtout ingénieusement placé… Le fleuve formait une barrière naturelle sur trois des quatre côtés d'une imposante muraille d'enceinte visiblement édifiée à coups de jutsu de terre. La zone était naturellement surélevée, et dénuée de végétation sur une bande d'une quarantaine de mètres tout autour –le chef de ces ninjas savait visiblement ce qu'il faisait.  
Ces types étaient sérieux, songea Kô en observant les murailles depuis la rive opposée, inconfortablement installée sur une branche maigrelette et probablement prête à casser sous son poids. Ils n'avaient pas choisi le lieu au hasard, et avaient selon toute apparence fait les choses dans les règles de l'art. Ils s'étaient probablement installés sur le territoire d'un village de paysans préexistant, voir peut-être même un comptoir mineur, puisque le confluent des trois rivières drainait un important trafic maritime, leur assurant leur protection en échange de la nourriture…  
En un mot comme en cent l'endroit était bien organisé, ce qui ne lui faciliterait certainement pas le travail, mais ne pouvait que rendre les choses bien plus excitantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

D'où elle se trouvait Kô n'avait pas une excellente visibilité, aussi ne s'attarda-t-elle pas plus que nécessaire. Traverser discrètement la rivière dans l'ombre de la forteresse aurait tenu de l'exploit, même pour elle, même en utilisant la technique des Dix Pas afin de rester inaperçue. Elle ne franchit la Kurunishi à pied qu'après avoir remonté le courant jusqu'à être hors de vue des postes de garde qu'elle avait repérés, se coulant dans l'ombre avec agilité, puis dansant sur les flots en quelques foulées rapides pour franchir la zone découverte.  
Tous ses sens étaient à présent en alerte, ses muscles tendus et prêts à réagir. Cela faisait deux semaines à présent, sa blessure au bras était totalement cicatrisée et il ne restait de ses côtes fêlées qu'un vague inconfort quand elle poussait son corps trop fort, trop longtemps. Elle se sentait terriblement bien, forte et vive, libre. Invincible presque.  
Elle progressa en parallèle le long du chemin bien tracé qui remontait l'isthme vers le village ninja, et évita une poignée de pièges en se rapprochant de la forteresse, dont une partie étaient fort intelligemment dissimulés. Potentiellement dangereux, même pour elle.

Un coup d'œil vers le ciel de traîne l'informa qu'il lui restait quatre heures de jour encore, peut-être un peu moins avant que l'obscurité ne tombe. Ce serait suffisant pour ce qu'elle avait à faire.  
En d'autres circonstances elle aurait attaqué de nuit, profitant de la couverture de l'obscurité pour se débarrasser du maximum d'ennemis par surprise –une vingtaine de ninjas, plus une poignée de non-combattants, avait dit Shinme-sama. Mais elle ne connaissait pas assez le terrain pour se permettre de se lancer à l'aveugle, et rien n'indiquait que l'intérieur des murailles ne réserve pas non plus quelques surprises désagréables. C'était même plutôt probable, si on voyait le degré de professionnalisme que ses cibles avaient investi dans la mise en place de leur camp. C'était rare de trouver des groupes importants de Sans Maîtres fonctionnant aussi bien : à moins d'un individu dont la supériorité était incontestable, ce genre de rassemblement de ninjas ne faisait jamais long feu, ils finissaient toujours par s'entredéchirer pour des questions de pouvoir et d'autorité… Mais si ce qu'on lui avait rapporté était vrai, cette communauté particulière existait depuis plus d'un an et demi, et n'avait fait que se renforcer avec le temps…  
Si on se donnait la peine d'y songer, c'était un tout petit peu impressionnant.

Bien avant d'être à portée de vue de la muraille, elle s'immobilisa un instant dans un repli de terrain, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Elle aurait pu simplement entrer les mains dans les poches, en espérant passer inaperçue jusqu'au centre du village, puis frapper vite et fort, par surprise, mais elle avait repoussé ce scénario bien avant de constater que ces gens prenaient la sécurité très au sérieux. Ils étaient des ninjas, et à moins que leur village soit très fréquenté, elle doutait qu'ils laissent entrer de parfaits étrangers sans y regarder à deux fois… Quand à se poster en observation quelques jours histoire d'en apprendre plus sur les capacités de ses cibles, leur hiérarchie, l'organisation du village et ce genre de chose, histoire de frapper de la manière la plus dévastatrice possible… C'était du domaine du faisable –si toutefois ils n'avaient pas d'éclaireur ou de traceur doté de capacités de repérage spéciales- mais ça ne lui disait pas grand-chose. Le gain tactique pourrait s'avérer intéressant au final, quand il s'agirait de tous les massacrer et surtout de rester en vie, mais c'était chiant, et le risque de se faire repérer restait important…  
Restait donc une solution… Celle qui avait justement sa faveur.

C'est avec un sourire intérieur satisfait qu'elle articula les sceaux d'invocation, gardant son chakra étouffé au plus bas pour éviter de se faire repérer.  
Dans un «pof» accompagné du traditionnel nuage de fumée, Miki et Kiwi se matérialisèrent sur ses genoux. A peine arrivée Miki escalada vivement sa tunique pour venir se nicher contre son cou, chatouillant ses joues de ses moustaches, tandis que sa sœur se dressait sur ses pattes arrière et examinait Kô de son regard vif.

« Salut les filles, murmura-t-elle. J'ai du travail pour vous. »  
Kiwi prit un air hautain et entreprit de se nettoyer le museau avec ses pattes, tandis que sur ses épaules Miki vibrait d'excitation.  
« Vraiment, une mission ?? Pour nous ?!  
- _Pshhhhh !_ fit Kiwi. Evidemment, pour nous. Sinon elle ne nous aurait pas appelées, stupide.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? C'est une mission S ? »  
Kô repêcha par la peau du cou la mangouste ninja qui était en train de déraper et de glisser dans le décolleté de son yukata, et la reposa sur ses genoux.  
« C'est pas une S. J'ai comme qui dirait quelque peu déserté. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais trouver à t'amuser.  
- Déserté ?  
- Je sais, je sais… Mais c'est pas le moment, je vous raconterais tout après, promis. Elle sourit. Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de vous._  
- Pffff. »_ rétorqua Kiwi d'un ton dédaigneux en plissant le museau.

-

Elle attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant d'utiliser les Dix Pas pour rejoindre la muraille, un bond, deux bonds, jusqu'à être perchée sur le rebord du mur, dix secondes après que les mercenaires de garde ne se soient effondrés, les yeux révulsés et les mains inutilement tendues vers leurs gorges pour tenter d'en déloger les mangoustes et leurs crocs plantés dans leurs jugulaires. C'était fou le peu de temps que mettait un homme à se vider de son sang, si on savait exactement où frapper.

Les gardes étaient tombés en silence, et nul ne réagit quand elle abandonna la muraille pour prendre pied sur les toits de chaume un peu décrépis. Visiblement ces types avaient porté bien plus d'attention à la construction de leurs défenses qu'à l'entretien des banales maisons de pécheurs que celles-ci protégeaient. Ce n'était pas immense, une rue principale d'où partaient quatre ou cinq rues rayonnantes, elles-mêmes reliées par des ruelles, peut-être une soixantaine de maisons à tout casser. Petit pour un village ninja, mais impressionnant pour des apatrides. D'ou elle se trouvait, seuls deux bâtiments massifs et visiblement récents dépassaient de la ligne des toits et indiquaient que le village était autre chose qu'une simple ville de civils –si toutefois on faisait abstraction de la muraille, des postes de gardes, et des ninjas.  
Kiwi la rejoignit en une fraction de seconde, et vint se jucher sur son épaule pour lui relater tout ce qu'elles avaient vu du village et de son organisation. Juste avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber dans la ruelle qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil Miki disparaître parmi les toitures dans un éclair de fourrure brune.  
Bien.

Le ninja derrière lequel elle atterrit eut à peine le temps de se retourner, et encore moins celui d'émettre le moindre son avant que la lame de Sans Nom ne frappe avec la vivacité d'un serpent.  
Kô avait accompagné le mouvement de tout son corps, et lorsque la tête décapité de l'homme vint rebondir contre le mur de l'étroite ruelle elle était déjà hors de portée de l'éruption de sang, quinze pas plus loin, et accélérait encore.  
Le temps était son allié pour l'instant, mais il serait bientôt son ennemi. Plus elle en tuerait avant qu'ils ne s'organisent, le mieux elle se porterait.

Kiwi siffla une information à son oreille et sans ralentir elle prit son appel sur la terre battue, s'éleva en bondissant d'un mur à l'autre –Kiwi, ballottée de droite à gauche et cramponnée de toutes ses griffes au tissu de son yukata laissa échapper un couinement de protestation- et passa tête la première par l'intervalle étroit de la fenêtre entrouverte au premier étage de la maison qu'elle longeait. Elle amortit son atterrissage sur le parquet du petit salon en roulant sur elle-même et était de nouveau sur ses pieds et en mouvement avant d'avoir fini d'analyser l'environnement de la pièce.  
Le jounin se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une porte menant probablement vers une chambre, ou peut-être la salle de bain, les cheveux ébouriffés et humides, une serviette de bain minuscule autour de la taille dévoilant les écailles ondulantes d'un immense dragon bleu tatoué sur la peau nue. Plus vulnérable qu'il ne serait jamais.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant tandis que Kiwi quittait l'épaule de Kô avec précipitation. L'expression de l'homme passa de "pris par surprise" à "en alerte" avec une rapidité remarquable, et avant qu'elle n'ait achevé d'armer son coup de perce il plongeait de côté avec un juron.  
L'attaque qui aurait du le transpercer de part en part ne fit qu'égratigner son flanc sans sectionner trop profondément dans les muscles. Kô modifia l'angle d'attaque à la volée, et récupéra son équilibre en pivotant sur elle-même avec un coup de pied fauché renforcé de chakra qu'il encaissa bon gré mal gré tout en achevant son mouvement. Celui-ci s'avéra être plus qu'une esquive, mais aussi une ruée vers la table basse coincée le long du mur sur laquelle était posé un kunai. Il l'atteignit avant que la seconde attaque de Kô ne découpe nettement en deux ladite table.  
A vrai dire elle aurait également dû couper en deux le bras encore tendu pour attraper l'arme, mais le dragon que le ninja portait tatoué sur le corps s'était déplacé, et couvrait à présent le bras là où Sans Nom avait rencontré la peau et aurait dû trancher tendons et os. La lame reposait contre la peau écaillée sans la pénétrer.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, le sien écarquillé, celui de Kô froid et concentré. L'homme avait perdu la serviette lors de la première passe, mais cela ne le ralentit pas lorsqu'il repoussa Sans Nom et dirigea un coup de pied tournant vers le flanc de Kô.  
Il était aussi fort physiquement que le coup d'œil rapide sur son corps nu à la musculature compacte et parfaitement découplée l'avait laissé supposer. L'impact vida brutalement ses poumons et envoya Kô rouler contre un mur –ou plutôt une bibliothèque contre un mur- qui arrêta net son élan au prix de quelques étagères fracassées.

Depuis le rebord de la fenêtre où elle s'était perchée à l'abri, Kiwi lançait des encouragements nerveux que Kô n'écouta pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la mangouste pour lui dire que s'attarder dans ce genre de duels était justement ce qu'elle avait tenté d'éviter.  
C'était inévitable que certains de ses adversaires soient suffisamment forts pour lui donner un sérieux fil à retordre –et la mission aurait été nettement moins intéressante si ça n'avait pas été le cas-, mais elle avait vaguement espéré se débarrasser du maximum de menu fretin avant d'en arriver là, ou au moins bénéficier de l'effet de surprise pour abréger les combats frontaux au maximum.  
A vrai dire c'était d'ailleurs le cas en l'occurrence, la pièce étroite réduisait beaucoup sa liberté de mouvement, ce qui était dangereux pour elle, extrêmement vulnérable au corps à corps surtout face à un adversaire dont elle ne dépassait même pas les aisselles… Mais d'un autre côté l'homme avait été pris de court et se trouvait lui aussi dans une position vulnérable, à poil et armé en tout et pour tout d'un kunai et d'un tatouage bizarre dont elle n'était pas pressée de découvrir les autres capacités.  
L'un dans l'autre cela s'équilibrait.

Elle se remit debout en haletant au milieu d'un déluge de rouleaux et de livres, se félicitant intérieurement de n'avoir pas tenté d'encaisser le coup, mais au contraire de l'avoir accompagné. Pour quelqu'un de son poids face à une telle attaque, essayer de bloquer aurait signifié au bas mot trois ou quatre côtes en miettes, ce dont elle pouvait tout à fait se passer en l'état actuel des choses….  
Le rebord d'une étagère s'était durement incrusté dans les muscles de son dos, provoquant une décharge de douleur quand elle bondit de nouveau sur ses pieds sans laisser de temps à l'autre pour planifier quoi que ce soit.  
Elle n'avait pas infusé de chakra dans la lame de Sans Nom lors de l'envoi précédent, et elle y remédia tout en se laissant glisser avec vivacité dans une position d'attaque basse. On allait voir ce que valait le dragon face à la véritable force de sa lame.

Le ninja –vu la qualité de sa réaction, il ne pouvait pas être d'un rang inférieur à jounin- réagit correctement en n'essayant pas de prendre le large pour récupérer une arme de plus ou s'accorder quelques secondes pour récupérer de la brusque intrusion pendant que son adversaire était à terre. Sans un mot il se lança vers elle avec la volonté manifeste de l'immobiliser avant qu'elle ne puisse dégager Sans Nom d'entre elle et le mur, et armer un nouveau coup. Le dragon bleu se lova sur son torse et ses bras, claquant ses mâchoires d'encre au niveau du plexus de l'homme.  
Même sans le voir, Kô pouvait sentir la concentration poisseuse du chakra entre eux, et sut avec certitude qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse la toucher. Et même sans cela, s'il la piégeait au corps à corps dans un angle de la pièce, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire. Elle ne faisait vraiment pas le poids en force pure.  
Il était rapide, trop, et dans l'unique seconde de préparation qu'elle eut elle réalisa qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de se dégager assez pour frapper avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.  
En équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Kiwi laissa échapper un avertissement hystérique.

Avec vivacité elle s'aplatit un peu plus sur le sol et prit son appel sur le mur avant qu'il ne soit tout à fait sur elle.  
Il faillit bien la plaquer, et sa main se referma sur sa cheville entravant son mouvement, mais elle avait correctement analysé l'ouverture, et sa prise d'appel lui permit de se propulser entre ses jambes sans se faire ceinturer. Son épaule heurta son mollet droit alors qu'elle roulait sur elle-même dans un dérapage sur le dos. Déséquilibré par le choc –il ne fallait pas se fier à sa taille, elle avait une sacrée détente-, il vacilla un instant, suffisamment pour qu'elle parvienne à ramener le bras tenant Sans Nom contre son torse et qu'elle puisse agripper la poignée à deux mains.  
Elle eut à peine le temps d'achever son mouvement et de ramener une jambe sous elle pour se redresser à demi, pas tout a fait aussi loin derrière lui qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Dans cette position, sous lui, étendue sur le dos, sans élan,et sa lame encore pointée vers le mur elle était terriblement vulnérable, et aurait besoin de toute sa force si elle voulait parvenir à vaincre le dragon qui redescendait déjà vers elle.  
Avec un halètement rageur elle frappa de bas en haut, sa main gauche poussant sur la lame pour lui donner plus d'élan, la force de continuer le mouvement ascendant quand elle rencontra les écailles du dragon descendu pour protéger tout ce qu'il y avait à protéger à cet endroit là.  
La lame crissa et émit des étincelles, et avec un gémissement l'homme tenta simultanément de se dégager et de la poignarder avec le kunai qu'il tenait toujours.  
Kô ramena sa jambe droite et vint frapper au défaut de l'épaule, brisant suffisamment l'élan du premier coup pour le rendre inutile. Avec un cri elle poussa toutes ses ressources dans la lame de Sans Nom, et avec le bruit dégoûtant de l'acier contre l'os le dragon céda.  
La lame remonta comme dans du beurre à travers l'appareil génital de l'homme, bloqua un instant contre les os du bassin avant de les traverser, de remonter à travers les viscères, de buter un instant à la jonction des côtes et de la colonne vertébrale, puis plus haut, toujours plus haut à travers les chairs.

-

« Kô, Kô !! »  
Il lui fallu bien trop longtemps pour entendre les appels angoissés de Kiwi par dessus le hurlement de l'homme qui résonnaient toujours dans ses oreilles.  
Elle se débattit faiblement dans le bain de sang, d'intestins et de fluides corporels qui s'étaient déversés sur elle, et quand elle parvint à dégager ses jambes du corps massif qui s'était effondré sur elle, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et l'odeur âpre de la mort et du sang collait à elle comme un linceul.  
A quatre pattes elle se traîna hors de portée de corps –pas bien loin, parce que la pièce était minuscule-, et s'adossa un instant au montant de la porte.

« Kô ! » Kiwi était cramponnée tête en bas au tissu moucheté de sang d'un rideau à hauteur de son visage, et la fixait de ses yeux noirs. « Hé, Kô !  
- Ca va, balbutia t-elle. Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin… de… vomir- »  
Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, joignant le geste à la parole avec une célérité remarquable en basculant sur le côté.  
Aussi endurci soit-on aux odeurs de charniers, il y avait quelques limites physiologiques au-delà desquelles il était difficile de résister. Un cadavre se vidant directement sur elle était apparemment la sienne, songea vaguement Kô en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main pas tout à fait aussi assuré qu'elle l'aurait voulu- et qui étala sur ses lèvres plus de sang qu'il n'enleva de vomi.  
Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle ne voyait définitivement pas l'intérêt que pouvait trouver Sakatse à se rouler dans les entrailles de ses victimes.

Elle se remit debout en vacillant, et essuya à l'aveugle son visage, ses mains et la poignée de Sans Nom sur le rideau, poussant Kiwi à se retrancher en équilibre instable sur le cadre d'un miroir. Seulement lorsque ses mains furent propres attrapa-t-elle à tâtons la gourde fixée à sa ceinture.  
Elle la déboucha, essuya le sang autour du goulot dans le rideau, prit une gorgée qu'elle passa dans sa bouche avant de la recracher. Il lui fallu répéter l'opération trois fois de plus avant que le goût aigre du vomi mêlé à la saveur cuivrée du sang aient à peu près disparu de sa langue, et qu'elle se sente un peu mieux.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Miki pour apparaître à la fenêtre, la tête tendue vers l'intérieur de la pièce et ses oreilles rondes pointées vers l'avant.  
« Ha, vous êtes là ? » Elle fronça le museau, et manqua de basculer du rebord. « Les corps des guetteurs ont été trouvés, l'alerte va être donnée. Il faut bouger, et- mais c'est quoi tout ce sang ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?  
- _Pshhhh, _des saucisses, ça se voit pas ? » répliqua Kiwi en passant du cadre du miroir à la fenêtre d'un saut léger. « Miki a raison, il faut qu'on bouge. Celui-là a fait trop de bruit en clamsant, les autres vont rappliquer. »  
Kô acquiesça vaguement et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au petit salon. La flaque de sang autour du corps éviscéré s'élargissait, jusqu'à venir frôler la semelle de ses sandales.  
« Oui, on bouge. »

Au moment de se détourner elle entrevit son reflet dans la glace, un corps menu aux membres marbrés de rouge et au yukata écarlate, et le miroitement blanc de la lame de Sans Nom. Elle sourit pour elle-même, un sourire un peu contraint, froid.  
Ignorant la carapace de sang en train de sécher qui la couvrait des pieds à la tête, elle poussa le battant et vint rejoindre les mangoustes à la fenêtre.  
Il lui restait une mission à finir.

-

Elle cueillit la kunoichi suivante d'un revers de lame purement instinctif au niveau du ventre lorsqu'elle déboucha dans la rue nez à nez avec la jeune femme. Son compagnon eut les quelques secondes que cette dernière n'avait pas eu pour réagir, et il para en catastrophe avec un cri d'alarme. Les mangoustes s'étaient prudemment réfugiées dans un coin sombre, attendant que les choses se calment. Contrairement à leurs aînés, mis à part pour trancher la gorge d'un ennemi pris par surprise, elles n'étaient pas encore très compétentes en ce qui concernait les combats.  
L'esprit de Kô était en mode automatique quand elle feinta, inversa ses appuis d'un mouvement fulgurant. Laissa dans sa garde une ouverture à peine assez importante pour que le ninja la sente, tente instinctivement d'en profiter.  
Et la lame de Sans Nom goûta de nouveau au sang.

Mais la jeune fille était de nouveau en mouvement, plongée dans la frénésie du combat, l'état béni où plus rien n'importait que l'opposant, la danse des armes, le jeu des muscles roulants sous la peau, le flot crépitant de chakra. Quand elle ne pensait plus, qu'elle _devenait_ Sans Nom, comme toutes ces choses du combat pour lesquelles il n'y avait pas de mots. Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, l'ivresse consciente, l'abandon qui était une totale maîtrise, les motifs invisibles tissant la toile du combat. Toutes ces choses qui n'avait pas de nom, et bien plus encore.  
L'alerte était finalement sonnée, et les ninjas convergeaient, prudents ou fous de rage, méfiants, confiants en leur force… Et elle dansait parmi eux, n'était que vitesse et chakra. Et Mort.  
Ils n'étaient pas mauvais, vraiment. Certains d'entres eux étaient même plutôt bons. Mais ils ne l'étaient simplement pas assez. C'était de ces combats où la moindre faille, la moindre hésitation est mortelle, parce qu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, et que le moindre détail compte entre vie et mort, sur le fil de la lame. Elle était trop rapide, frappant sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir, de planifier. Les poussant dans leurs retranchements avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'articuler les sceaux de ninjutsu, de faire appel aux techniques qui la priveraient de l'avantage de la surprise. Les mouvements lui venaient aussi facilement que la respiration, son corps répondait parfaitement aux enchaînements si souvent répétés qu'ils étaient comme inscrits dans les muscles.

Et soudains les ennemis cessèrent de venir. Kô s'immobilisa en position de l'oiseau, point de gravité très bas, garde haute. Elle haletait légèrement, et la sueur sur sa nuque et ses bras se mêlait désagréablement à la couche de sang qui empoissait sa peau. Il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de quelques minutes, et elle compta distraitement le nombre de corps à terre, six, sept… Si elle prenait en compte les quatre qu'elle avait tué avant, il lui en restait une petite dizaine à abattre, et à peu près autant de civils qui leurs étaient liés. La liste se réduisait.  
Les ninjas restants l'encerclaient, mais ils semblaient avoir finalement réalisé qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui, et qu'une simple attaque en surnombre ne serait pas suffisante pour se débarrasser d'elle. Ils gardaient leurs distances et l'observait avec méfiance. La plupart maintenaient le masque impassible des professionnels, mais du coin de l'œil elle pouvait en voir un ou deux trembler de rage contenue. C'était après tout des amis ou des amants qu'elle venait d'abattre.  
Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'air disposés à venir à elle, elle allait apparemment devoir se charger de leur apprendre qu'elle n'était pas uniquement une combattante au corps à corps. Ses techniques en la matière étaient certes encore bien trop peu nombreuses à son goût, mais c'était une excellente occasion de tester en conditions réelles la technique de perce à distance sur laquelle elle était en train de travailler... Elle s'apprêtait à faire usage d'une de ses bombes fumigènes afin de gagner le temps nécessaire pour former les sceaux lorsqu'un nouveau venu atterrit dans la poussière.

Il n'était pas très grand, cheveux roux, musculature élancée sous une veste d'uniforme d'un modèle que Kô ne reconnut pas. Sa main droite était repliée autour de la hampe d'une longue lance de fantassin qui reposait sur ses épaules. Son regard passa sur les corps tombés, jusqu'à venir se poser sur Kô, qui accentua instinctivement sa posture de garde. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi.

« C'est le Serpent qui t'envoie ? »  
Non, à vrai dire, il avait même l'air positivement furieux. Kô lui jeta un regard pensif. A sa manière de se comporter c'était probablement lui le chef des ninjas du village. Bien, elle avait commencé à se demander s'il n'avait pas été le jounin qu'elle avait tué dans son appartement. Il avait très certainement eu le niveau requis.  
Elle sourit froidement, et pencha la tête.  
« Le Serpent ? Je ne sais pas. On m'a payé pour vous tuer, c'est ce que je vais faire. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? »  
Il découvrit les dents sans se soucier de dissimuler sa colère.  
« Si Orochimaru pense que la menace va nous faire changer d'avis, il se trompe. Peut-être que la tête de sa salope dans un paquet cadeau le convaincrait que je suis sérieux quand je dis que nous ne le rejoindrons pas, hum ? »  
Sans bouger d'un muscle le reste de sa position, Kô dégaina le wakizachi de sa main libre, et sourit de nouveau.  
« Vous pouvez toujours essayer. Mais avant que je vous tue… Vous êtes bien Kushiro du Tourbillon n'est ce pas ? Je détesterais ramener la mauvaise tête à mon commanditaire… »

Il était en colère, c'était visible à l'expression de son visage, mais cela mis à part le type gardait remarquablement son calme, pas d'assaut rageur, ni même de gestes incontrôlés... Il se maîtrisait bien, pour quelqu'un dont la moitié de la force de frappe venait d'être décimée en une poignée de minutes par une gamine. Kô avait vu bien des hommes peiner à rester maîtres d'eux même après ce genre de chose –et c'était toujours un plaisir de voir leurs traits se figer, d'horreur ou de rage, quand ils réalisaient à quel point ils avaient été arrogants, à quel point ils l'avaient sous-estimée… Celui-là tenait bien le coup.

Enfin d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas si douée que cela pour provoquer la rage de ses interlocuteurs. En trois mots implacables, Saito était capable de réduire le plus composé des ninjas en une masse de nerf rageuse incapable de penser droit. Elle n'avait pas cette capacité, et de toute manière, pas plus que la mise à mort la phase de provocation n'était ce qui l'intéressait vraiment…

Un grand échalas dont on aurait dit qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux mois tant il était efflanqué et pâle arriva en courant derrière l'homme, et s'arrêta dans un dérapage incontrôlé.  
« Kushiro–san… Je…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Take ? » aboya le concerné sans se retourner. « Je t'avais envoyé chercher Arashi. Il n'est pas chez lui ?  
- Je… Je suis désolé Kushiro-san, bredouilla le gamin, Je… J'ai été jusqu'à son appartement et je… c'était trop tard, il y avait du sang partout, et je- il… Je suis désolé Kushiro-san. »

Dire que le ninja devint livide revenait à comparer un des justu d'eau de Kisame avec ces ridicules fontaines à boire que l'on trouvait dans certaines administrations, songea Kô. Il ne se contenta pas de blêmir, tout le sang sembla se retirer de son visage d'un coup, et il la fixa avec une expression qui l'aurait lancée dans un repli paniqué si elle avait été plus impressionnable.  
Ha. Finalement elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le provoquer pour briser la carapace de contenance… Cela ne se voyait pas dans son langage corporel, mais son visage et ses yeux… Kô ne ressentait pas de compassion pour ses ennemis, mais quand l'expression était passée sur son visage elle aurait pu, presque.

Il ramena la lance par-dessus son épaule.  
« Toi. Quel est ton nom ? Ton maître en aura besoin pour t'identifier quand je te renverrais à lui… »  
- Je suis Kô, » répondit Kô avec une inflexion détachée soigneusement travaillée –et empruntée à Katsuko. « Mais je doute que mon nom soit d'une quelconque utilité à un cadavre.  
- Sale chienne, gronda l'un des ninjas. Tu vas payer. »  
Il avait commencé à articuler les premiers sceaux d'une technique lorsque Kushiro s'interposa entre eux, et lui immobilisa le poignet.  
« Imbécile, si elle a réussi à avoir Arashi, il ne faut pas la sous-estimer. »

Comme s'il avait prononcé un mot de passe, les sept ninjas qui encerclaient Kô se raidirent comme un seul homme, glissant brutalement en garde. Ha, son adversaire était apparemment de ses hommes que la colère rendait infiniment plus dangereux. Bien.  
Cela n'en rendrait les choses que plus intéressantes. Combattre un groupe coordonné n'avait rien de commun avec défaire des ennemis désorganisés attaquant l'un après l'autre… Et puis ce ninja, Kushiro, était l'un des rares survivants du Tourbillon à être classé de niveau S. Un homme déjà extrêmement dangereux seul. Alors avec des renforts…

Le soleil commençait finalement à baisser sur la mer, nimbant les cieux de gris et de rose. Le flanc de Kô lui faisait mal, là où le ninja nu l'avait touché. Ce n'était pas une douleur handicapante, seulement une arrière-pensée sourde, irritante. Les fluides séchés sur sa peau l'irritaient, et elle était à peu près certaine qu'au sang de ses ennemis s'était mêlé un peu du sien, parce que sa cuisse gauche cuisait désagréablement.  
Toute pensée lointaine de compassion évanouie, Kô inspira lentement en ramenant le sabre court, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit collé contre Sans Nom en position haute, les deux lames parallèles à une dizaine de centimètres l'unes de l'autre. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser tuer maintenant.  
D'abord s'éloigner, rompre le cercle, et ramener le combat en terrain plus favorable. Ensuite… ils allaient regretter de ne pas avoir fui quand ils en avaient eu la possibilité.

--

**TBC**

Et avant que vous vous posiez la question très chers lecteurs, mais non, ce n'est pas du sadisme d'interrompre le chapitre là. C'est simplement que malgré ma ferme résolution à maintenir des chapitres plutôt courts, la structure de ce dernier ne permettait pas de s'arrêter avant… Il fait déjà le double de la taille prévue (merci, Ô grand Thot).  
Comme d'habitude je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire un peu particulière malgré son manque flagrant de personnages de Naruto (des OC ? Où ça ?)  
Donc merci à Bostaf, à tous les reviewers du forum mirageTeam, et bien évidement à Sevee qui a la gentillesse d'être ma bêta-lectrice et pourfend les fautes d'orthographes à la pointe du clavier telle une justicière des temps modernes.

Dans un autre registre, j'ai enfin pris le temps d'updater mon profil avec les liens vers des drabbles qui ne sont pas publiés sur , si cela vous tente de voir ce que j'ai pu faire pour d'autres fandoms.

On m'a également fait remarque qu'un petit lexique ne serait pas de trop, car j'emploie quelques termes de japonais un peu techniques :**  
rônin** : samurai sans maître, ici employé pour ninja sans maître.**  
mukenin** : ninja déserteur.**  
wakizashi** : sabre court (environ 40 cm de long). Il est traditionnellement porté avec un katana.**  
sai** (prononcer saï) : poignard à trois branches, les sais sont souvent utilisé par paire. Pour ceux qui ont du mal à visualiser, ce sont le tridents comme ceux utilisés par Raphaël, la tortue ninja rouge :D La lame d'un sai ne coupe pas, mais peut-être utiliser pour poignarder, et briser les lames des sabres.

Et pour finir, la traditionnelle demande de reviews, qui sont le nectar apaisant mes doigts ensanglantés par l'usage excessif du clavier…  
Reviews please ?


	6. Ch 6 : Des flots écarlates

**V Des flots écarlates**

Elle n'avait plus d'énergie à gâcher et plutôt que de marcher sur l'eau, Kô pénétra en pataugeant dans les flots de l'estuaire enflammés par les derniers rayons du soleil.  
L'eau était son amie en temps normal, une alliée familière et rassurante, malléable. Mais alors que chaque pas l'éloignait du rivage et que l'eau atteignait sa taille, l'alourdissant, l'agrippant de ses mains froides tandis qu'elle tentait d'atteindre le corps à la dérive, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas abandonner et rejoindre la berge bredouille.

Après la fin du combat elle avait tiré le cadavre éventré du ninja du Tourbillon sur la rive avant de partir éliminer le reste des cibles, parce qu'elle aurait besoin de récupérer une preuve de l'exécution de la mission. Mais dans sa précipitation et la lassitude qui commençait à se faire sentir, elle avait fait l'erreur de ne pas prendre en compte la fin de l'étale.

La marée montante avait apporté juste assez d'eau pour arracher le mort à la berge et l'emporter à la dérive. Heureusement il n'était pas allé bien loin et s'était échoué contre une touffe de joncs à quelques mètres à peine du bord.

Les reflets sur l'eau mouvante étaient presque aveuglants et de là où elle se trouvait il était impossible de faire la différence entre la simple lumière et le sang qui avait progressivement teinté l'eau lorsque le combat s'était déplacé à la surface de l'estuaire. Les derniers rayons du soleil léchaient la surface en éclats dansants et au dessus d'elle falaise et muraille étaient baignées de la même teinte écarlate, comme si la pierre était couverte de sang, ou de feu.  
Ses mains tremblaient de fatigue lorsqu'elles se refermèrent en une prise solide sur les vêtements alourdis d'eau et qu'elle tira le corps béant vers l'étroite bande de terre au pied de la muraille.  
Avec une expiration hachée, elle se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté du cadavre et sa main droite remonta contre son flanc et entreprit de palper son propre ventre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la blessure, flanc gauche, profonde et douloureuse. Elle tâtonna avec autant de légèreté que possible, écartant le tissu de son yukata collé à la plaie par l'eau et le sang. Elle serra les dents quand ses doigts vinrent en contact direct avec les rebords de la blessure, les sensations renvoyées par la pulpe de ses doigts noyées par la douleur et le sang coulant à flot.  
« Ha… » gémit-t-elle en roulant avec maladresse sur le côté avant de se pousser en position assise.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que la lance avait fait autant de dégâts. Elle avait repoussé le plus gros de la douleur pendant le combat puis l'adrénaline l'avait portée pendant qu'elle exécutait les familles des ninjas. Elle avait été obligée de faire vite, avant qu'ils ne réalisent que la fuite était une bonne idée…  
Cela avait été facile, une partie des villageois avaient quitté l'abri tout relatif de leurs masures quand elle avait déplacé le combat sur l'eau hors du village, et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se dissimuler avant qu'elle ne soit de nouveau à l'intérieur des murs.  
Elle en avait choisi quatre ou cinq et leur avait ordonné de lui désigner les civils affiliés aux ninjas sans maître qu'elle venait tout juste de tuer, ou elle les exécutait tous comme des chiens. Ils avaient un peu hésité, protesté, mais la vision des corps des ninjas dans la rue, les huit autres cadavres abandonnés aux eaux de l'estuaire et un regard dur de la jeune fille couverte de sang avaient fait des miracles sur leur motivation.  
Tremblants d'une peur abjecte ils l'avaient mené aux femmes, aux enfants et Kô avait fait ce pourquoi elle était payée. Elle n'avait pris aucun plaisir à tuer des civils incapables de se défendre, mais elle était kunoichi de la brume et la vie humaine n'avait que peu de valeur à ses yeux.  
Moins en tout cas que l'accomplissement d'une mission qu'elle avait accepté en toute connaissance de cause.

Elle mordit ses lèvres pour retenir un halètement de douleur, et pressa son poing fermé contre la plaie, tandis que de l'autre main elle fouillait la sacoche pendant à sa hanche. Elle tremblait, constata-elle avec déplaisir quand il lui fallut trois essais pour ouvrir la boucle qui fermait son kit de premiers soins. Il lui suffit d'un coup d'œil pour constater qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi arrêter ce genre de saignement. Elle avait eu une chance incroyable réalisa-t-elle, la lance n'avait rien touché de crucial et n'avait tranché qu'un minimum de fibres musculaires, mais en contrepartie elle était en train de se vider de son sang, ce qui sur le long terme était tout aussi négatif. S'aventurer dans l'eau pour récupérer le corps n'avait d'ailleurs probablement pas été l'idée du siècle, parce que cela n'avait fait qu'accélérer un peu plus le saignement.  
Saisie d'un doute, elle dénoua le haut de son yukata avec des gestes maladroits, et passa la main dans son dos, à la hauteur de l'endroit où la lance avait frappé, juste sous les bandages qui maintenaient sa poitrine… et… là. _Merde._ Il ne l'avait pas seulement sévèrement touchée, il l'avait transpercée de part en part, elle pouvait sentir la plaie de sortie sous ses doigts, moins large que celle d'entrée –la pointe n'avait pas dû ressortir entièrement-, mais plus que suffisante pour doubler d'un coup l'estimation qu'elle venait de faire de la quantité de sang perdu. C'était mauvais.

« Kô, Kô, Kô ! » En levant la tête, elle vit les mangoustes descendre le long de la muraille à toute vitesse comme deux serpents de fourrure brune, s'accrochant au relief de la pierre et aux plantes avant de prendre patte au sol et de se précipiter vers elle.  
De manière prévisible Miki bondit sur son épaule pour lui lécher éperdument la joue –l'impact se réverbéra en une vague de douleur atroce dans tous ses muscles- mais Kiwi s'arrêta à un pas d'elle.  
« Ca va, ça va ?  
- _Ksh, _idiote, bien sûre que ça va pas, elle est blessée ! » Kiwi vint se percher sur la sacoche de premiers soins, les oreilles dressées et les moustaches frémissantes. « Je crois que tu lui fais mal, elle est toute blanche. Descend de là ! »  
Miki obéit avec un trille d'angoisse et se mit à tourner sur elle-même en panique.  
« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Elle saigne… Kiwi ! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?  
- Kô ?  
- Kiwi, passe moi la seringue qui est dans le sac… Celle-là, oui. » Avec ses dents elle arracha le capuchon qui protégeait l'aiguille, et la planta d'un coup sec dans sa cuisse. Si elle avait cru en quoi que ce soit elle aurait prié pour que les anti-douleurs agissent vite, mais elle avait très tôt décidé que si aucune divinité n'était disposée à descendre s'interposer entre elle et une lame, elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée. S'il y avait des dieux, ils avaient oublié l'existence des ninjas depuis longtemps.  
Avec un gémissement retenu elle se força à souffler entre ses dents avant de déchirer l'emballage d'une compresse, essayant de se convaincre que la douleur diminuait et que les anti-douleurs étaient déjà en train de faire effet. Elle avait besoin de toute sa concentration si elle voulait réussir la technique de contention qu'elle allait tenter.  
Elle n'avait pas le niveau en ninjutsu médical pour espérer refermer ce genre de plaie ouverte, voir même ralentir suffisamment le saignement, mais peut-être qu'elle pouvait… « Miki, va appuyer la compresse sur la plaie dans mon dos et ne bouge plus jusqu'à ce que je te le demande.»  
La blessure était beaucoup moins large que celle sur son flanc, et avec un peu de chance la compresse serait suffisante pour arrêter la majorité du saignement. Kiwi vint se coller contre sa cuisse, les yeux brillants et les flancs palpitants. Avec ses crocs elle attrapa la boucle de la ceinture du yukata et se mit à tirer, dénouant le nœud raidi par l'eau et le sang et permettant à Kô de dégager complètement les contours de la plaie.  
Il ne restait pas beaucoup d'eau dans la gourde, mais elle avait l'avantage d'être propre –aussi propre que possible en tout cas, et cela devrait faire l'affaire, parce que Kô n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour invoquer de l'eau pure pour l'instant.  
Elle versa l'eau sur la plaie tout en articulant les symboles de maîtrise de l'autre main, empêchant le liquide de couler le long de sa peau et le rassemblant en une orbe frémissante au dessus de la plaie. L'eau vira presque immédiatement au rouge, au fur et à mesure que le sang quittait son corps pour rejoindre l'orbe pressée contre la blessure, mais il ne coulait plus directement.

Kô laissa tomber la gourde et tout en se mordant les lèvres força la boule d'eau à garder sa taille d'origine, appuyant partout à la fois pour l'empêcher de grossir au fur et à mesure que le sang la rejoignait. L'eau n'était pas un liquide que l'on pouvait comprimer, et si le globe de sortie gardait la même taille, au bout d'un moment le sang ne pourrait plus sortir…  
Kô n'avait jamais vu cette technique exécutée sur soi-même et encore moins sur une blessure de cette taille, mais il y avait un début à tout. En silence elle remercia Koboe-sensei de lui avoir montré la technique tant d'années auparavant. Si ça marchait elle était prête à oublier quel genre de salaud son maître avait été et à chanter ses louanges pendant au moins une journée.  
L'écoulement était arrêté, mais il restait encore à obstruer la plaie. Avec précaution elle articula quelques sceaux supplémentaires et se mit à pousser délicatement avec son chakra, forçant le sang et l'eau à réintégrer son corps petit à petit. C'était terriblement difficile, parce que la moindre erreur de pression pouvait percer l'orbe voir faire éclater les veines et réduire tous ses efforts à néant.  
Quand l'eau ne fut plus qu'une membrane rouge à la surface de la plaie, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle eu besoin de l'aide de Kiwi pour attraper un kunai et graver à la pointe de la lame autour de la blessure les sceaux qui garderaient la membrane en place telle qu'elle était, scellée contre la peau.  
« Ha, par tous les Kage… » gémit-elle en laissant retomber le kunai. La mangouste se hissa jusqu'à son ventre et se mit à nettoyer de sa langue râpeuse le sang suintant des symboles gravés dans la chair.  
« Il vaudrait mieux que je mettre du désinfectant Kiwi. Je sais que ta salive à plein de trucs bénéfiques dedans, mais… je préfère pas…  
- Ca y est, t'es guérie ? interrogea anxieusement Miki derrière elle.  
- Ha… Non, pas vraiment, » grimaça Kô en fixant avec précaution le bandage que la petite mangouste avait maintenu en place. « J'ai gagné du temps en m'empêchant de me vider de mon sang, mais tout est encore ouvert dedans. Si je ne fais pas quelque chose très vite je vais me retrouver avec une hémorragie interne, et si ça ne me tue pas c'est l'infection qui le fera.  
- Ho… »

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté et la conscience que les villageois survivants ne tarderaient sans doute pas à sortir de la torpeur choquée dans laquelle les avait plongés le massacre pour se forcer à se redresser, puis à se mettre à genoux. La peur qu'elle leur inspirait serait probablement plus grande que la tentation de la revanche, mais rien n'était moins sûr et si elle se trouvait forcée de combattre, la moindre utilisation un peu brutale de chakra risquait de détruire le fragile sceau de contention qui l'empêchait de se vider de son sang.  
Avec un grognement de douleur –le mouvement tirait terriblement sur la zone blessée-, elle dégaina Sans-Nom et se pencha par dessus le corps du ninja du Tourbillon.  
Il y avait deux solutions : soit elle survivait, et dans ce cas elle aurait besoin de récupérer sa prime, soit elle crevait dans un buisson en chemin –voir même avant-, et dans ce cas… ben dans ce cas quoi qu'elle puisse faire à présent ne changerait rien.  
Avec un ahanement Kô abattit sa lame, et le fil de Sans-Non était si accéré qu'elle trancha à travers les os malgré le peu de force qu'elle avait mis dans le mouvement. Elle caressa la lame d'un remerciement muet en rengainant et posa la tête du ninja au centre de l'un des rouleaux de stockage qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour les armes. Le sang qui macula les symboles le rendrait inutilisable pour une prochaine fois, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa préoccupation première à cet instant précis.  
Une fois les sceaux de stockage effectués elle se releva péniblement, le rouleau à la main.

La kunoïchi fit quelques pas avant de tituber et jura, l'un des pires jurons qu'elle ait jamais emprunté à Tsuishou. Le manque de sang l'avait plus affaiblie que prévu.  
« Je ne vais pas aller loin dans cet état-là, » murmura-t-elle à l'intention des mangoustes qui s'étaient cramponnées à des reliefs de la muraille à la hauteur de ses yeux –c'est à dire pas très haut. Avec un gémissement elle s'affala contre le mur, des larmes de douleur et de frustration aux yeux. Elle avait été stupide, stupide.  
Dans le feu de l'action elle avait perdu de vue qu'elle était seule, et que des prises de risques qui n'engageaient à rien quand il y avait un équipier pour vous appliquer un jutsu de soin ou vous porter jusqu'à la maison n'étaient que des gestes suicidaires pour un déserteur. Il n'y avait pas de refuge où se terrer en pansant ses blessures, ni personne pour panser lesdites blessures d'ailleurs.  
Pour un déserteur sans équipe, la moindre blessure un peu grave signifiait généralement la mort. Et elle l'avait oublié, emportée dans le tourbillon du combat, la passion qui accélérait le sang dans les veines et faisait d'elle une autre. Kushiro du Tourbillon avait été un adversaire redoutable, méritant largement toutes les recommandations de prudence accolées à son nom dans le bingo book et pour le vaincre elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'arrêter de penser. Passer en mode instinctif, action réaction sans perdre la fraction de seconde cruciale de rationalisation. Elle s'était appuyée sur ses réflexes d'_avant_, et quand l'ouverture s'était offerte dans la défense quasi-parfaite, un mouvement trop ample de la lance de fantassin, l'effet de surprise provoqué par sa technique de miroitement des eaux, elle l'avait saisie instinctivement malgré le risque de blessure.  
C'est ce que répétait parfois Koboe-sensei : des réflexes profondément ancrés peuvent aussi bien vous tuer que vous sauver la vie. Elle avait été stupide, et maintenant elle allait crever comme un chien sur la grève d'un estuaire, prisonnière entre la falaise et les flots écarlates parce qu'elle n'avait même plus assez de force pour se mettre debout, et si ce n'était pas ses blessures qui la tuaient, les villageois survivants s'en chargeraient bien assez tôt.

Kô n'avait jamais pensé craindre la mort, parce que la vie d'un être humain ne valait pas grand chose, et que celle d'un ninja valait moins encore, pas d'autre valeur que celle des gens qu'il pouvait tuer quand on le lui ordonnait. Si elle avait jamais été autre chose qu'une kunoïchi, cela datait d'avant la mort de sa mère en mission et elle n'en gardait presque aucun souvenir.  
Qu'importe qu'il ait sept ans ou plus, un ninja vivait sur du temps emprunté. Une mission suivait l'autre, et l'on tuait, on tuait jusqu'à ce qu'un jour on ne soit pas tout à fait assez malin, tout à fait assez rapide. C'était ainsi et elle l'avait toujours su.  
Mais à présent elle découvrait qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pas alors qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre sa liberté et qu'elle n'en avait encore rien fait. Le sentiment la submergea un instant, la rage féroce repoussant un instant l'amère réalisation.  
_Pas maintenant, pas comme ça._

Elle ferma les yeux et se força à se calmer, à ignorer le tremblement de ses mains, la douleur pulsant dans son ventre. Se força à envisager calmement les options qui lui restaient.  
Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup : il lui fallait un médic, ce n'était certainement pas ici qu'elle en trouverait un qui soit disposé à la soigner plutôt qu'à lui trancher la gorge avec un scalpel. Si elle se concentrait, elle pourrait peut-être parcourir un kilomètre avant de s'effondrer et de ne plus se relever. Le futur… n'était pas particulièrement rose à cet instant précis.  
Mais... il y avait une solution, peut-être, s'il lui restait assez de chakra pour réussir l'invocation et si elle trouvait un endroit où aller… Médic, il fallait qu'elle trouve un médic qui serait susceptible d'aider un déserteur du village de la Brume… Mais elle avait de quoi payer, ce qui augmentait très largement ses chances et peut-être… Le Feu produisait les meilleurs médics, elle savait que le temple de Minobu près de la frontière était réputé pour ses soigneurs et comme l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami, peut-être aurait-elle une chance là-bas, auprès des moines, mais c'était trop loin… Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur le Riz, ce qu'elle savait du Riz, mais ses pensées semblaient lui échapper, glissant les unes après les autres comme du vif-argent avant qu'elle ne puisse les examiner…  
Le village le plus proche se trouvait à une bonne poignée de kilomètres vers le sud-ouest se souvint-elle. Ca pouvait être un début, mais… Saito avait dit quelque chose une fois. A propos des endroits sûrs, des soigneurs…  
« Kô ! »

La truffe froide de Kiwi était posée contre sa joue et Kô rouvrit les yeux, se mit prudemment à genoux tout en s'appuyant précautionneusement contre la falaise pour ne pas s'effondrer d'un coup.

Trouver le sang nécessaire pour l'invocation ne fut pas très difficile : il lui suffit de passer les doigts contre son ventre. Ensuite elle articula les sceaux familiers en se concentrant au maximum pour garder son flux de chakra égal et ne pas interférer avec le jutsu de rétention.  
Rikitikititavi se matérialisa dans un nuage de fumée et avec un couinement d'angoisse Miki se précipita pour se lover contre la fourrure de la mangouste géante.  
« Kiti !!!  
- Du calme petite ratte, protesta son aînée en la saisissant au vol par la peau du cou. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Kô ? »  
Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la jeune fille, courant avec vivacité de son visage à sa blessure. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'air au meilleur de sa forme, parce que la mangouste aplatit ses oreilles contre son crâne et découvrit les crocs avec un feulement désapprobateur.« Bonjour Rikitikititavi, » articula-t-elle avec peine. « Je m'excuse de t'appeler pour ça, mais comme tu peux le voir je… je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma mobilité. Je sais que tu détestes servir de monture, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi…  
- Les autres ne sont pas dans le coin ? interrogea la grande mangouste en examinant les alentours.  
- Elle a désertéééé ! annonça Miki depuis son poste entre les pattes de son aînée. Rikitikititavi pencha la tête dans le mouvement qui équivalait à un acquiescement chez les mangoustes et se déplaça avec vivacité jusqu'à être tout contre Kô avant de se laisser tomber par terre avec grâce.  
- Je vois que ce n'est pas le moment pour les questions. Monte. »  
Kô obtempéra avec gratitude. Debout Rikitikititavi était nettement plus haute au garrot qu'un cheval –c'est à dire plus grande que Kô de quatre ou cinq bonnes têtes- et au moins deux fois plus longue. Même une fois couchée elle était suffisamment grande pour que la jeune fille ait du mal à se hisser, et elle retint avec peine un gémissement de douleur en passant la jambe par dessus son dos. L'invocation l'avait complètement drainée et ses mouvements lui semblaient malhabiles, comme détachés de son corps.  
« Bon, on va où ? » Avec un mouvement fluide qui manqua pourtant de désarçonner Kô la mangouste se remit debout. Cramponnée à la fourrure d'un brun profond, et concentrée comme elle était pour ne pas tomber et repousser la douleur, il fallut à la kunoïchi un moment pour interpréter la question et y trouver une réponse.  
« Vers le sud-ouest. Remonte la rivière puis oblique vers le pays du Feu. On va à un endroit qui s'appelle Hinan. C'est… dans les montagnes pas très loin de la frontière je crois.  
- Ha, Hinan… Evidemment. C'est une bonne idée vu ton état.  
- Tu connais ? Saito m'en a parlé une fois, mais c'est tout. Tu… Tu penses qu'ils accepteront de me soigner ?  
- C'est possible, si tu tiens jusque là. Ce n'est pas tout près.  
- Je sais, murmura Kô en se laissant aller contre la fourrure épaisse de la grande mangouste. Mais c'est le seul endroit auquel j'ai pensé… et puis les Chasseurs de Déserteurs n'iront pas me chercher là-bas.  
- Ce n'est pas bête. Mais tu ne tiendras pas le voyage sur mon dos comme ça… Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton chakra pour te maintenir en place n'est-ce pas ? Rikitikititavi fit quelques pas chaloupés et Kô dû se cramponner de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber.  
- Non…  
- Bon… Miki, attrape moi la corde qui est dans le sac de Kô. On va faire un harnais.  
Kô enfouit son visage dans la fourrure et ferma les yeux un instant.  
- Merci Kiti. Je sais que tu détestes ça… »  
Le dos de Rikitikititavi tangua tandis qu'elle levait une patte pour permettre à une des deux petites mangoustes de faire passer la corde sous son poitrail. Kô se laissa faire quand Kiwi se glissa contre ses cuisses pour y passer une boucle de corde et noua solidement les deux brins quand elle les lui amena. Elle avait intelligemment placé les cordes de manière à ce que le harnachement ressemble à un harnais d'escalade, fixant Kô aux cuisses sans appuyer sur son ventre blessé.  
Leur tâche accomplie les jeunes mangoustes se juchèrent sur l'échine de leur aînée, juste devant Kô, se servant de leur chakra pour ne pas glisser.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle de nouveau alors que Rikitikititavi s'élançait de la foulée souple et ondulante des mangoustes.  
Les yeux mi-clos, elle vit la falaise défiler sous elles dans un élan fluide, puis elles furent sur le sommet de la muraille, les civils suffisamment téméraires pour s'être risqués à l'exterieur s'égaillant en panique à leur apparition. La dernière vue que Kô eut de l'estuaire des Trois Rivières fut celle des derniers rayons du soleil miroitant à la surface de l'eau avec des reflets rouges qui passaient déjà.

---

TBC

---

_Note : Merci à Sevee de sa relecture. Et pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, Rikitikititavi n'est qu'un hommage à la vaillante Riki-Tiki-Tavi de Kipling dont la nouvelle accompagne celle de _Tomaï des éléphants_ à la suite du _Livre de la Jungle_. Et si vous n'avez pas non plus lu les _Histoires comme ça _(du même auteur) je vous conjure de lâcher votre ordinateur et de courir chez votre libraire pour les acheter. :)_

_Sur ce... Reviews ?_


End file.
